Our Fate Has Brought Us Together
by EdwardismyFav
Summary: This story starts off Bella is going to go cliffdiving in New Moon. She jumps to hear His voice in her head but something happens to her after she jumps. Edward comes back to find that Bella is dead. Or is she? Has fate found a way to bring these 2 togthr
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. **

A/N : Ok so this is my first FanFic. I'm still kind of learning the system so if I mess up don't hurt me. This is the first of many chapters. It starts off kind of slow but picks up later. I hope you like it.

Bella's POV (Bella and the Cliff)

It has been almost six months since life as I know it ceased to have any meaning for me. The love of my existence, my one and only true love had told me that he didn't want me. It hurts so much to even think of that day I lose all ability to breathe and I feel the hole in my chest break open wide and bleed once more. I have tried to put on a brave face. I get up in the morning, cook for Charlie, go to school and I have even made a close friendship with Jacob who turned out to be a werewolf. So why am I here on this cliff?

It had been too long that I had gone without hearing my Angels voice. I found that if I was reckless and my adrenaline was pumping just enough I could hear him. I have never done cliff diving before. The adrenaline rush should be amazing I would definitely hear his voice for sure. I looked into the water crashing against the cliff it looks a little ruff but I think it will be fine. What would it matter anyway? The one thing that had even made me happy, that was worth living for, was gone.

I positioned myself getting ready for the dive. Just before I am about to spring into the air I hear him '_Bella…Please be safe._' I smile. I hope that this delusion lasted longer than the others. In fact I wouldn't mind if it lasted forever. I sprang into the air and I hear him again. '_You promised to be safe_' As I was falling I had scrapped my head on the jagged rock thus indicating to me that I had not jumped far enough out. The scrape was not enough to be fatal but enough to make me bleed a lot.

Just as I started to hit the water I felt cold arms in close around me and I was suddenly being hoisted back up the cliff face at lightening speed. After I reached the top I felt a cutting pain on my neck. I didn't understand what had happened just then and who the three hooded figures were hovering over me with a mixture of awe and distaste in their expressions. I heard one of them speak. "We will bring this one back. She is interesting."

They said more but a pain like fire had started from where the cutting pain in my neck had been. The pains so immense that I didn't know my surroundings nor did I care. I let out an ear piercing scream. If I was dieing then maybe I will be able to be with my Angel in heaven.

Jane's POV

We have been ordered to seek out a young female human who apparently knows too much about our kind. She has enraged a number of our kind, as well. We, as the Volturi, do not like to have the human world know about us so I have been sent with Alec and Demetri to dispose of this young female.

We had arrived at her house to find it empty catching her scent we followed it to the cliff on an Indian reservation. We see her from a distance looking as if she were

contemplating jumping. This might be even easier than we might have thought, but if she jumps this trip would be such a waste. We are close enough now; I can use my ability to inflict pain on her. I might as well make the best of this trip and torture her a while. I try to use my ability on her but she doesn't seem to respond to the pain. This can't be I thought to myself. I try concentrating harder but nothing changes. This is bizarre. Then suddenly she jumps smiling. I can't let her die now she is too interesting to me. I'm sure Aro would be very interested in her.

At vampire speed I run down to catch her just as she starts to hit the water then scaled back up the cliff. At the top I smelled the scent of her blood that was cascading down her forehead, instinct started to take over and I bit her on the neck and started to feed. I didn't get very far past biting her when I pulled away remembering that I wanted to take her to Aro. The others look at me in awe that I had stopped and didn't finish her off.

"We will bring this one back. She is interesting." I said. The girl starts to scream from the pain my venomous teeth that I had pierced her neck with. Soon she will be one of us.

"What do you mean?" Demetri asked.

"She had no reaction to my ability," Alec and Demetri looked at me with shook on their faces "Aro will be interested in this fact. I can't let this one go to waste." I stated. "Let us get her to our private jet. We need to get back to Volterra soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything**

A/N : Ok so The rating M that I have given this story is preemptive. I'm just putting it under the rating now instead of changing it later.

Edward's POV (1 ½ days later)

I know I left and I can only hope that she will forgive me. I lied to her 6 months ago, I lied because I thought that I could save her soul. She should be human and live a normal human life. Find a husband, have children and grow old. I only wish that _**I**_ was the one to be able to give her that life. The thought of someone else being with her makes me angry but if she is happy how could I object.

I miss her every second of everyday. I see her face in my mind and I remember her scent. Her scent that would call to the monster inside me. How could I leave her? She is my everything, my reason for existing. I haven't been able to function without her. I have alienated my family unable to be around anyone.

I finally convinced myself to go see her and see how she was. To see if she is happy that is what I told myself. I would not make contact; she must not know that I am here. Of course if she is not happy I may just decide to stay with her. I grinned at the idea that we could be together again. The way we were. Of course that would only happen if she could ever forgive me for leaving her. But who am I kidding she has probably moved on and found someone new and is very happy.

I ran over to her house to scope out the situation. By the look of it, Charlie was not at home but Bella's old truck was still in the driveway. I wondered if she was home doing homework or laundry. What time is it? She could even be making dinner. I missed watching her do those everyday tasks.

I decided to get a closer look and maybe just breeze through her house at vampire speed she would never even know that I was there and I would be able to see her in any case. I quickly ran through her house checking every room, but they were all empty. She wasn't home. Where would she be? I suppose she could be out with a friend like Angela or… I shuddered to think, her new boyfriend. I decided to go to her room and look around to see if it would give me any clues to her whereabouts or what she has been up to. I noticed her books were gone along with her CD's that she used to listen to. Clothes were piled everywhere some even looked like they had been sitting there for weeks. It was almost as if I were in a totally different person's room all together. The only thing that made me even believe that it was my Bella's room was that her scent was there. It was strong. I stood in her room breathing it in. It was intoxicating. Oh, how I had missed that.

I started to hear Charlie's thoughts coming to me. He was not more than 5 minutes away. I could hear grief in his thoughts. They said "_Why? Why did she have to go? I just can't believe she is gone and I am going home to an empty house."_ She's gone? Where would she go? Did she go to live with Renee? I found it very hard to believe that he would be grieving that much over Bella going back to live with her mother. I mean I know that she cooked and cleaned for him but I didn't think that he'd grieve like that over something so trivial. I had to know where she was. I had to be sure that she was safe. I had decided to ask him where she was, knowing all too well that he would be angry with me for leaving Bella in the woods that day. I raced outside to wait on the front stoop.

Charlie had pulled up to the house and got out of the car without even noticing that I was there. He wasn't more than 5 feet away from me when he finally realized that I was standing on his front stoop.

"Hello Charlie." I said in a calm voice.

The pain in his face quickly turned to shock then anger. "What are _you_ doing here?!"

I had expected this reaction, "I came to see Bella. Where is she?" Without warning Charlie was charging towards me evidently wanting to fight. I gracefully dodged his attack but caught him before he had smashed his head into the cement stairs of the porch. I wheeled him around and he landed softly on the front lawn. He didn't get up, he just laid there sobbing. His mind only saying _She's gone._

"Please Charlie… where is she?" I pleaded.

"She jumped… off the cliff. We only found some of her… blood… on the rocks towards the bottom of the cliff face. We haven't found a trace of her body. They believe it was towed out to sea." as Charlie spoke he was sobbing even more than before.

I was frozen taking in every word as if I was a target in a shooting range and each word that he spoke was a bullet that wounded me. I felt my knees buckle from underneath me. Kneeling on the lawn I put my hands to my eye as if it would help to will away the truth. NO!! my mind cried. "No… she couldn't be. She can't. She promised to be safe." I was whispering.

Charlie sees and hears the remorse in my voice becoming angry once again. "YOU left her!! YOU broke her!! You have no idea what it has been like." He stated in a harsh voice tear stains running down his cheeks. At that moment he thought of the last 6 months and what he had been through with her. The way she had looked the night that I had left, and the doctors diagnosing her as catatonic and the dead lifeless look in her eyes. It was too much for me to take I screamed in pain. My Bella, my only love was in such pain and I caused it to happen.

Charlie had gotten up and headed for the house. "Do me a favor and go to HELL Edward!", as he slammed the front door behind him.

I sat there for an immeasurable moment. My love was dead. Bella… the only reason for my existence was… dead. I knew then what I must do and I would hopefully be reunited with my love once more. I will ask the Volturi to kill me. I took off running to my car I had parked on an off road. My phone rang, it was Alice no doubt going to try and stop me. I crushed my phone in my right hand as I drove to the nearest airport throwing it into the passenger seat in thousands of tiny pieces. In 16 or so hours I would be in Volterra at the heart in the Volturi asking for my release from this hell without my Bella. The after life for my kind may not exist, but why live in this world that my love is no longer in? Go to hell you say Charlie? Well I'm there and will probably be forever.

Alice's POV

I had just gotten back to our mansion in Denali after a vigorous shopping spree. It was the first time that I have shopped with any enthusiasm for all most six months. Ever since Edward had made the decision to leave Forks for Bella's sake I haven't felt as chipper as I usually feel. Of course compared to Edward I probably looked like a child buzzed on 5 espressos, but I just haven't felt the same. In fact, our whole family hasn't been the same.

Carlisle has been working at the hospital in town but he seems to be more engrossed in his work than normal. Esme has been constantly worrying about Edward but tries to keep a brave face. I knew that if we could cry the tear stains on her face would be permanent by now. Jasper was constantly trying to send comforting emotions to her but he had given up. It was putting so much strain on him that he just couldn't do it anymore. Emmett has been taking this pretty hard because when Edward, engulfed in his misery, had left almost five months ago and hasn't returned since he missed having his favorite brother around. Rosalie was sad mostly because Emmett was sad but she did miss the old days with Edward too.

Things started looking up for me yesterday when I had a vision of Edward, who would today be returning to Forks and standing outside Bella's house. I was shocked with glee. This might mean that we can finally be together as a family again. Edward had forbid me from looking through my visions for Bella so I never did for his sake.

I had just brought the bags inside when I stopped. I could see Edward inside her house now looking through her messy bedroom. The vision ended it wouldn't be long I thought and he will see her again if he had gone that far. I grinned with excitement. This day was going to be so wonderful. Esme and Emmett had noticed that I was so cheerful and were becoming very curious.

"What is it Alice?" Esme asked.

"Oh it's just that today is going to be a wonderful day." I replied cheerfully.

Emmett and Esme both looked at me confused, "What is going to make it such a _wonderful day_?" Emmett asked making his voice go all high pitched when he said wonderful day.

I glared at him. "Well… I had a vision of Edward in Forks today."

Their jaws dropped from the shock of my statement. Emmett's face quickly went to a huge grin and bellowed "Yah ho!! YES!" Esme seemed to feel the same way. Hearing Emmett's yell, Jasper, Rosalie and Carlisle had come racing to where we were standing.

"What is going on?" Carlisle asked.

"Edward is going to see Bella!" Emmett stated still hyped up.

"Alice is this true?" Carlisle asked looking for a confirmation. But the room vanished pulling me to one of my visions again. The pain in Edward's face had brought me to my knees. "Alice!? What's wrong? What do you see?" Carlisle asked with concern. The rest of them huddled around me.

"It's… Edward… he is in such pain." I could barely get the words out. They all looked at me horrified.

"What has happened?" Jasper asked.

"Charlie has told him that Bella… is… _dead._" my voice broke on the last word. There was dead silence in the room. None of us were able to move. Then another vision came to me. It was of Edward asking the Volturi to die. "NOOO! He can't!" I screamed.

"Alice? What is it?" Jasper asked with great concern in his tone.

"He…" my voice broke on the words, "he is going to…going to the Volturi to… to ask to… die." I broke into a dry sob. The others had a look of terror on their faces. Jasper started to send waves of calm over us.

"We have to stop him!" Emmett roared.

I quickly pulled out my cell phone and dialed Edward's number hoping that he would listen to reason. It rang twice and then the voice message stating the cell I have called is out of service. "I can't reach him!" I exclaimed.

Carlisle was already on the phone booking our flights. "Alice, will we make it in time?" Esme asked.

I closed my eyes concentrating on the timing. I saw nothing definite. "I can't tell… he is deciding how to ask."

"Well keep tabs on him please." Jasper said. I nodded. "Alright… lets go" and we all ran to our cars and raced to the airport.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward's POV (around 16 hours after he left Forks)

**I don't own anything**

Edward's POV (around 16 hours after he left Forks)

I have finally arrived at the outskirts of Volterra at twilight. I drove the car I stole at the airport into the city. I hadn't decided just how I was going to do this. I figure that if I ask Aro, Marcus and Caius directly because they were on good terms with Carlisle they would probably grant my wish without having to make a scene. If they don't grant it I guess I could do something like throw a car or maybe even just walk into the sun. They would kill me for sure if I had done that but I figure why not to do the most discreet way first.

I pulled up to the main entrance of an ancient building. Based off of the thoughts of the other vampires roaming the city this was the main entrance of the Volturi. I felt confident in my destination walking straight to the elevators and pushing the down button. After a descent that seemed to take forever, the elevator finally opened and I stepped out into what looked like a lobby to an office. There was a human women filing her nails as I had approached the desk. _Oh... this vampire is very cute and his eyes are unlike the others around here _she thought "Yes… May I help you?" the women asked.

"I would like to have a meeting with Aro, Caius and Marcus as soon as possible please." I said with determination in my voice.

"I'm afraid that a meeting with all of them will not be possible for quiet some time" She stated. A growl burst in my crest. _That didn't seem to please him at all. I wonder what could require all three of them to be present. Only Aro is here now but I don't know if that would do _she thought.

"I am willing to speak with only Aro if that can't be arranged." I stated flatly the growl still rumbling in my chest.

"Yes please have a seat I shall tell him you request a meeting with him. Who might I say is requesting this meeting?" She asked professionally.

"Edward Cullen, son of Carlisle Cullen." I answered. She turned and walked away toward a set of large heavy doors. It seemed like forever before she returned to the lobby and beckoned me to the doors.

"Aro will see you now" she said, "Follow this hallway to the double doors at the end."

I walked past her as she spoke moving swiftly down the hallway. I slowed about halfway down where the hall branched out to the right. I could have sworn that I could smell Bella's scent but not quite. It was different somehow, changed. But how could I smell it here? I wonder if it is my mind jumping the gun to the hopeful heaven that I could be going to reuniting with my Bella. I continued down the hallway to the double doors. "Come in" a silky voice called with a hint of glee.

I opened the door to a small chamber that looked closer to a medieval thrown room with three chairs on the far wall. Aro was seated in the chair in the middle. The small one they called Jane to his right and the one they call Alec to his left. "Come in. Come in." Aro had chanted with a grin. His cheerful disposition made me sour. "Edward Cullen. What brings you to our beautiful city?"

I decided to cut right to the chase "Aro, as a friend of my father Carlisle. I respectfully ask you to end my life." I said in a determined tone. _ Is he joking? What could possibly possess him to want this? _ Aro thought. _Oh… this could be fun_ Jane thought.

"Ha Ha Ha," Aro laughed, "This is unusual. I must know what it is that brings you here?"

I growled low in my chest. "Because there is nothing left for me here in this miserable excuse for an existence" I stated flatly.

"Well we certainly are in a rage aren't we?" Aro almost singed. He got up from his seat walking gracefully to my side circling around me. "I wonder what it could be to drive you to such extremes." As Aro was circling me, I heard Jane's thoughts _If he so much as moves I will inflict him with immense pain. He will wish he were never born._

"Forgive me if I'm reluctant to grant your wish Edward." Aro said with a musical tone. "Perhaps if you would let me see what has happened to you then maybe I can give a better answer." _Just touch my hand and I shall see every thought you have ever had_. He reached his hand out and I grazed it with mine. Aro closed his eyes in concentration. His expressions ranging from pleasure to sadness then anger. He opened his eyes and let out a laugh. This displeased me. I lost the love of my existence and he laughs at me! A growl started to build in my chest. "Please do not be offended." Aro said cheerfully. "I admit the connection you had with her and her scent. For you to be able to be with her like that, close as you were. It's amazing." Aro's thoughts flashed to a girl lying on a bed in the distance screaming in pain. Aro's thoughts changed immediately to thinking _I must try to keep him here. With his ability to hear other's thoughts from a distance. I can only imagine the power the Volturi would hold._

His thoughts angered me, I was about to speak when he cut me off. "Follow me Edward." Aro started through the double doors and into the hallway where I had come. I followed him getting angrier by the second. His mind was only saying_ I wonder if he will stay after he sees this. It will be such a surprise._ He turned down the side hall and the smell hit me again. My mind was playing tricks on me again. We stopped at a door where the smell seemed to be the strongest it was intoxicating. Aro said "Any minute they will awaken. Go in. And I will decide whether or not to grant your wish." He opened the door and I saw her. It was my Bella lying on the bed.

But how could this be? As if I had asked the question aloud Aro thought of what Jane had reported to him. Realization hit. That's why they never found her body. In haste I flew to the bedside, "Bella!" I called in a tone of extreme relief and ecstasy. I picked up her hand and kissed it with as much passion that I could muster and placing it against my cheek. Then I heard her speak "Edward?" and she opened her eyes.

A/N : Ok so what do you think? Please review and let me know. I don't care if it is good or bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything**

Bella's POV

The pain had started to slow down and dwindle away. My eyes were still shut tight from the endless pain I had endured. I started to sense things outside of the pain. The scent in the room, the feel of the flat surface I was on and my hearing was becoming sharper by the second. It started as a low mummer then I heard something that sounded like "…Grant your wish." The next thing I heard loud and clear, "Bella!" in my Angel's silky voice. His voice sounded jubilant and shocked. I felt my left hand being picked up and kissed hard then moved to touch a cheek. Was it really him? No it couldn't be. Could it? I had finally found my voice. "Edward?" I called and slowly opened my eyes.

When I had opened my eyes everything was sharper I could even see a tiny crack in the ceiling of the room I was in that was no bigger than ½ an inch long on what had to be an 11 foot ceiling. I turned my head to the left to see the face of the one holding my hand to their face. It was Edward my sharper vision making him look even more godlike than what I had remembered. I looked into his topaz eyes losing myself once again in them. Was he really here? His touch wasn't as cold as I had remembered. It was almost warm even, but I still felt the electric charge that I used to feel course through my body from whenever we touched. Only I didn't feel my heart race. In fact I didn't feel it beat at all. Oh no! I did die and this must be my heaven. I then heard my Angel speak, "Bella, my love. How do you feel? Are you still feeling pain?" His voice sounded worried and yet exuberant at the same time.

Bella my love, he says to me? Why would he call me that after what he had said to me in the woods the day he left me? I wanted to believe that he still cared for me but after that day I couldn't believe it. I answered him weakly, "The pain is completely gone I think." Well except the hole in my chest that had been ripped open the day you left me.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry." His silky voice full of remorse, "I'm so sorry for leaving you. I missed you so much," stroking his cheek back and forth on the back of my hand.

"Oh no… no no no." I said. Only now did I realize that my voice had a musical tone to it. (That is strange.) I must be dead, I realized. Why else would Edward be here with me?

"What is it Bella?" Edward asked anxiously.

"I'm dead. I have to be. Otherwise why would you be here saying the things you are?" I asked.

"You are not dead. Thank god for that…" he said with relief in his voice.

"I'm not? But then, why are you here with me?" I asked.

"That's a long story…" he said sighing taking my hand away from his face placing it back to my side but not letting it go.

"I've got time" I grumbled turning my head to look back at the ceiling but only for a moment. I wanted to see his face and remember every curve of it. I looked back into his beautiful topaz eyes. He seemed to agree with that and answered.

"I guess you're right. You should know all that has happened…" his brow furrowed. "But first, you must understand something." I waited as he exhaled squeezing my hand. "I lied to you that day in the woods." I looked into his topaz eyes they looked almost pleading. "When I told you that I didn't want you anymore… that was the biggest lie I have ever told. I lied to you because I thought that if you thought I didn't love you anymore. You would move on and have a normal human life. I lied because I didn't want you to miss out on the things being human offered. I am so sorry." I could only stare at his beautiful godlike face. I had no idea if I even had a voice or if I knew how to use it. He continued, "I love you more than anything else in my miserable excuse for an existence." He moved my hand back to his face. "When I was away from you… It was like someone had ripped my heart out of my chest and left me there hollow and bleeding. I couldn't think of anything but you. I had alienated my family. The hurt was so bad after time that I could barely survive one hour." The pain in his eyes called to me I didn't want him to hurt anymore. I placed my free hand over his lips but he slowly moved it away. "I love you Bella. Can you ever forgive me?"

I took in his words. He said that he lied about not wanting me and that he loved me. As he was saying the words to me it was like I saw him start to glow slightly almost like he had been in the sunlight but not nearly as bright. The glow made him look more glorious than ever and yet I could somehow feel he was telling me the truth, even though all my previous knowledge would leave me to believe otherwise or at least skeptical. This confused me. He waited for me to answer. His impatience was slowly building because he had no idea what I was thinking. But what could I say? I loved him more than life itself. I knew that nothing could ever change that. I found myself say," I love you too Edward, more than anything."

A fire lit in his eyes and his mouth was on mine. He kissed me with such force, such passion I instantly crumbled to his will. This kiss was a kiss to over shadow all other kisses. There were none of his careful boundaries as there were in previous kisses. Too soon he slowly pulled away our breathing fast and heavy. "You have no idea how much that means to me." He said breathlessly. "When Charlie said you were dead I…"

I broke him off shocked "Charlie thinks I'm dead!" Sitting up I finally came back to reality and looked quickly around the room we were in. "What do you mean? Where are we? How did we get here?" I nearly shouted hysterically. Edward moved in sitting himself behind me putting his arms around me and holding me close. His embrace was comforting to me but I was still frantic. Charlie thinks I'm dead. I admit I thought I was for a moment or maybe I really am and I only think that I am alive. I tried to think back to before I was engulfed in the immense pain that had been throughout my body for god knows how long. I could vaguely remember jumping off the cliff and then an unfamiliar voice saying something like 'We will bring this one back. She is interesting.' But I couldn't think who was saying it or if it was real.

Edward exhaled lightly in my hair, "I came back no more than a day and a half after you disappeared. I was coming back to see you and beg you to forgive me. You weren't there so I waited walking around your house. Charlie came home and told me…" his voice broke and he exhaled. "He told me you had jumped off the cliff and that all they found of you was some of your blood on some rocks on the way down." I gasped and he held me tighter. He sounded like he was covering something up from his story. "The Volturi was sent to Forks to kill you…" his top lip curled back as he spoke of this in anger. "One of them took an interest in you and they decided to make you one of them and take you back to Volterra, which is where we are now."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The Volturi? I suddenly remembered back to when Edward and I were watching Romeo and Juliet and what he had said about them. I shuddered. I pulled away from him and turned to look at his face taking his hand. Not wanting to ever not touch him again. "Why are you here in Volterra? How did you find me?" I asked him looking into golden eyes.

He was suddenly guarded and looked down to our touching hands. He started stroking circles on the back of my hand. With reluctance in his voice he answered, "It's… not important really." The light glow that had shown around him faded slightly to a dark cloud and I knew that he was not quite lying but avoiding the truth. Whatever it was it had to be important either to me or him I just knew it.

"Don't lie to me. I can tell. Tell me the truth. Why are you here in Volterra, Edward?" I asked again.

He exhaled sharply looked around the room not meeting my gaze at first then hesitantly answered, "I came here to… ask them to… kill me." The darker glow turned brighter and subconsciously I knew he was speaking the truth.

"You WHAT?!" I gasped. I was suddenly brought back to the conversation we had about the Volturi. 'Well I wasn't going to live without you' I remembered Edward say to me.

Edward quickly put his arms around me and looked into my eyes. "Bella, you have to understand I thought you were dead. You don't know the agony that caused me. There was no reason for me to exist without you. If you weren't a part of this world then neither would I."

"Edward Cullen…" I said with anger in my voice, "You will never even think of doing such a thing ever again."

"I don't think that will be a problem anymore." He stated with an edge to his voice but also loving reassurance.

"What do you mean? ...Anymore." I asked a little confused.

"Bella haven't you even noticed?" he asked pained and yet awestruck.

"Noticed what?"

"You haven't noticed a change in your ability to hear, smell, or see?" he asked perplexed trying to read my facial expression. Now that he mentioned it he was right. My senses were heightened. "How could you not tell?" he asked in disbelief.

"I did… I mean… I would have right way if you weren't here." I testified.

He grinned his tone was amused, "Well… that's a big ego boost. The love of my existence has been doomed to roam the earth as one of the eternal damned, and she doesn't even notice because I'm here." My eyes narrowed. His face suddenly turned pained and asked "Are you really ok with this fact?" his brow furrowed as he tried to read my face.

"Only if it means you are always going to be with me no matter what happens. I can live with everything else." He kissed me again in earnest, trailing his finger tips up my spine. It sent a shock of electricity through me. I pulled myself closer to his chest straddling him on the bed. He caressed my form as we sank deep into our embrace. He broke away to kiss a trail down my neck and back up to my jaw line and back to my ear. "I know exactly what you mean," he whispered breathlessly in my ear.

We sat holding each other my head lying on his chest as he stroked my hair. I inhaled his sweet scent, it was even more intoxicating than before with my heighten sense of smell. "Will you answer me something?" he asked quizzically. I nodded. "You scolded me for attempting suicide and yet you were the mortal human who jumped off the cliff," his voice turned hard and was almost scolding me. I tensed slightly at his words. "How is that not the same if not worse than me coming here to die?" I pulled away to look into his eyes. They were hard, intent on getting an answer.

"I wasn't trying to commit suicide. I jumped for the adrenaline rush," he looked at me with one eye brow raised. "You see…" I continued, "I found that if I did something crazy or stupid, I could hear your voice. That day I missed you so much that I jumped. I admit that I didn't really care whether I lived or died. Without you, my life was nothing, so I let fate guide me and it brought me to you." His face was pained then turned to almost wistful.

"So you think that fate has damned you to an eternity of night so that you will be with me." He stated flatly with an edge. "You realize that there is no heaven after this life."

"You don't know that for certain. Even if that were so, if we're together who needs heaven." I countered.

His face turned thoughtful, "I don't think I deserve heaven. I don't deserve you," as he said this, his gaze was intense on mine.

"I think you do." and I moved forward and gently kissed him on his lips. "Have you ever considered the possibility that a higher power has decided you worthy of a heaven? Assuming that there is no heaven after this life, maybe this is the way that they make up for the hand that has been dealt to you."

He thought about that for a moment, his eyes burning with passion, "So what you are saying is that, you are my heaven."

"That's what I'm saying." I kissed him again. "I know you are mine."

"I think I could live with that." He grinned and his lips found mine once more. Edward suddenly stiffened. His eyes became wide.

"What is it?" I asked frightened.

"They are coming to ask us to speak with them." I shuddered. "They will be here any minute. I know it maybe too early for this, but… Do you feel thirsty at all?"

This question shocked me. What would that matter when we talk with the Volturi? I did notice I felt a little parched but it was nothing unbearable. "Not really…Why?"

"You should know that their diet here is not… vegetarian. They are planning on bringing in food soon." He looked at me worried about my reaction to the temptation that was about to come.

"I don't want to kill anyone Edward." I said with horror staining my voice.

"I will try to help restrain you if that is what you wish." He offered and I nodded in agreement to his proposal. Just then my ears picked up foot steps that sounded close but in actuality they were from a great distance away. If I were still human I would never had heard them. I tensed. I looked at him as if to say 'They are coming now.' he just nodded.

The door had opened slowly without a knock. As a small figure with a child like face entered, "Ahh… you are awake," they said in a musical voice, "Please follow me. Your presence has been requested."

A/N : So what do you think? Please review and let me know. I don't care if it is good, bad or ugly.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything

**I don't own anything**

Alice's POV (just before Edward met with Aro)

We finally landed in Italy and waited while Emmett and Rosalie boosted a car or two to get to Volterra. Jasper has been constantly sending us all waves of calm. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Jasper were discussing strategy the whole way over to cover all the angles. I hadn't seen anything definite in Edwards's future yet. The visions changed to quickly.

Emmett and Rosalie pulled around a yellow Porsche 911 and a dark blue Ferrari 612. Carlisle and Esme went with Rosalie in the Porsche, Jasper and I went with Emmett. We were about 15 minutes outside Volterra when I slipped into another vision. I saw Edward in a small thrown room being circled by what looked like Aro from Carlisle's description. I came out of the vision and Jasper asked me what I saw. I told him it wouldn't be long before he asks them but had no idea of the outcome.

Five long minutes had past when another vision came to me. Edward was running to a girl lying on a bed in another room. I concentrated on the girl. I gasped loudly. It was Bella! Jasper was concerned, "What is it Alice? What happened?" Emmett pressed harder on the gas trying to get more speed.

"It's… Bella," I said with shock in my voice. Jasper and Emmett looked confused.

"What about her?" Emmett asked.

"She's there." I told them with more confidence in my voice.

"What do you mean, _she's there_?" Emmett asked sounding shocked.

"I don't know how she got there but she is. She has been changed as well." I told them. Jasper was already on the phone informing Carlisle of the new development. Emmett was taken aback by this. "Well… this changes things," and he started to grin. Just then I was pulled away into another vision. It was of Aro, Caius and Marcus deciding to give Edward and Bella an ultimatum to either join them or die. I came out of the vision with horror on my face. Jasper sensed the change in my emotion.

"What is it?" he asked anxious.

"They will give them an ultimatum to join them or…die" my voice broke on the last word.

A/N: OK so I know that this is short but I have a longer chapter coming up and I'm almost done with it. Please review and let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything

**I don't own anything.**

Bella's POV (The Volturi)

Edward and I got up off the bed. He wrapped his arm around my waist as we followed the child like vampire into the hall. As we walked down the hall I noticed my reflection in a mirror on the wall. I stopped short. Edward gave me a look that told me 'now was not the time' but I couldn't help myself. I was beautiful. My skin was pale and white but my figure and facial features seemed more defined. The thing that caught my notice the most and made me gasp was my eyes. They were ruby red. I had no idea why that would be because Edward's eyes were gold, why would mine be red.

Edward whispered in my ear, "Not now. We must not keep them waiting." With that he pulled me along to keep pace with our escort.

We entered into a small room that looked like a medieval thrown room. In the room six cloaked figures stood guard over the three in the chairs at the far wall. The three seated looked like the ones in the painting in Carlisle's office. Our escort led us to the center of the room then moved in beside the one seated in the middle.

The one in the center spoke, "Ah, young love… Bella, I see that all is forgiven and love is rekindled," his tone musical and filled with glee. He spoke to me as if we were old friends which confused me. I just nodded. "Ha ha ha, how wonderful… and Edward I take it you no longer require our help?"

Edward tightened his arm around my waist and spoke through clenched teeth obviously not liking some of the thoughts in the room, "No, I no longer require your services."

At that moment another cloaked figure came into the room through the door we had entered. They whispered low and fast in the center ones ear he nodded as if giving an order to proceed. The cloaked figure then left the room in haste. "It seems that dinner has arrived for you my dear Bella."

Edward spoke cautiously, "Bella would rather… not."

"Nonsense" the one in the right chair said chortling. Then the cloaked figure returned to the room with a human female who followed behind them. Edward stiffened readying himself to restrain me. I caught her scent it made my throat start to ache with thirst, but it was not a thirst worthy of a drink. I stayed where I stood and stared at her. The others looked at me, confusion settled on their faces. "Well… go on then girl." The one on the right encouraged me.

"I don't want to," I whispered. Everyone including Edward was astonished. The human was looking at all the faces fear came into her eyes and her heart rate accelerated.

"You don't want to…how can you resist? Do you not smell it?" he asked totally perplexed.

"I can smell it and I choose not to…take it." I answered weakly.

"Ha ha ha." The center one had found great humor in this fact is seemed. "Bella, you perplex us all." He turned his gaze to the human, "Demetri, take care of our guest…outside please." The cloaked figure that brought the human in escorted her out. "My dear Bella, when Jane brought you to us," motioning to the one who escorted us to this room. "She was intrigued that you had no effect to her ability. I myself wonder how this can be possible. I wonder if I might ask to touch hands to see if you are immune to me as well."

I stiffened. "It's alright Bella," Edward whispered soothingly in my ear. "Aro's ability works like mine, only more powerful. He can see every thought you have ever had but he can only do that if he touches you." So he just wanted to touch my hand, which sounds harmless enough. I nodded.

Aro leaped out of his chair gliding towards us, his hand reached out to meet mine. I reached my hand out and barely grazed his. He frowned.

"How very interesting…I didn't get a thing." He started pacing thoughtful, as the others in the room murmured in reaction to this out come. Edward tensed, his eyes turning dark. "You can't do that." He growled at Aro from something he must have thought.

"Why Edward, whatever do you mean?" Aro asked politely grinning.

"She is not a lab rat. Just because she can do some extraordinary things does not mean she has to stay here to be studied." Edward stated in a flat tone with menace behind it.

"Oh…I do believe we can do that. As for you Edward, I'm afraid that you have broken the law. That law is punishable by death." I gasped loudly Edward held me tighter. "However…" Aro continued, "We are willing to make an exception, if you join us."

Edward looked at the faces around the room. "So I must join or die, is that it?" Just then Edward's head whipped around and sighed, the human woman who looked like she were a secretary had entered apologetically. The one known as Demetri went to her and abruptly left only to return seconds later followed in by the Cullen's. Carlisle was in the lead followed by Alice, Jasper, Esme, Rosalie and tailed by Emmett. They moved in taking our flanks, only Carlisle stepped forward in front of us.

"Carlisle, it has been so long." Aro greeted him grinning. "And you brought the family," he said elated.

"Aro, it is good to see you as well though I had rather it be in other circumstances." Carlisle confessed.

"Ha ha ha…Yes I do suppose that would be more ideal." Aro concurred.

"I only hope we can make the circumstances more pleasant." Carlisle said respectfully. "I couldn't help but over hear the ultimatum you have given my son. I respectfully request that my family remain intact."

"Ahh, but it is the law that claims him Carlisle." Aro countered.

"You have humans in your little charade here. How is that any different?" Carlisle asked never losing the respect in his voice.

"Ha ha ha, how I have missed you Carlisle" Aro grinned gliding back to his chair.

"May I request a private meeting with you, along with Caius and Marcus to negotiate our options?" Carlisle requested calmly.

Aro glanced at Caius and Marcus who both seemed to agree with a nod. "Very well…" Aro agreed. With that, everyone started to file out of the room. Edward gave Carlisle a pained look. Carlisle just nodded his head in reassurance. We all retreated to the room Edward and I had been in before, Edward holding me tight to his side.

Just after we entered the room Alice and Esme bounded towards me and Edward. They both hugged us as hard as they could. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper stood off to the side basking in the atmosphere of reunion and relief.

"What do you think will come of their meeting?" I asked worry on my face.

"Carlisle is working for a compromise." Edward informed us. "They are going through options now, though I can't tell yet what they had settled on. Alice do you have anything?"

"No…they haven't decided. They keep going from one decision to the next. I can't get anything concrete." Alice said. We all stared at each other anticipating our verdict. Alice broke the silence, curiosity getting the best of her, "Bella what happened? Why did Charlie tell Edward you were dead? And how did you end up here?"

I was shocked that she even had to ask, "Didn't you see me at all?" I asked.

"No…Edward, forbid me to look." Alice said giving him a glare. He looked at her sheepishly.

"Well…" I told them the story that I had jumped off the cliff and was bitten then brought back here.

"I'm so sorry about this Bella," Alice said giving me a big hug.

"Don't be. It brought me back to Edward and all of you." I said. Edward kissed my forehead.

"Bella…" Jasper said.

"Yes Jasper?"

"I couldn't help but notice the proximity to you and the human. It didn't affect you at all." Jasper said curiously, "How is that possible?"

"I was amazed by that as well." Edward said in a way to make it sound like a compliment. "The only thing I can think is that Bella was so repulsed by blood as a human and coupled with her mind that seems to have worked differently than others, made it easy for her to decide whether or not to feed rather than just go on pure instinct."

"Wow…that has to be a first. That's amazing." Emmett said.

"She is amazing," Edward said turning my face up to kiss him. Just then Alice stiffened. Edward knew what she was seeing. His expression was almost relieved.

"What is it?" Esme asked.

"Carlisle, Aro, Caius and Marcus have reached an agreement." Edward answered. I looked at him anxiously. "They have agreed to let us go after one month and are to be 'on-call' so to speak for the next decade if they need us for anything."

"Why one month, why can't you leave now?" Jasper asked.

"They want to observe Bella to see what else might develop." Edward replied. His tone was rigged. He gave me a squeeze and continued, "They offered to let me go right away, but Carlisle knew I wouldn't agree to that." He kissed me on the lips.

"Well…that's not so bad." Rosalie said.

"Hardly…Bella and I are under house arrest. We can't leave the city until our month is up, which means we can't go hunting." Edward stated flatly.

"What will we do?" I asked.

"Can you have things brought to you?" Esme asked.

"Yes…that could work" Edward said answering Esme's question from her mind. "Of course I don't know many ways to transport them without it looking suspicious."

At that moment Carlisle entered the room. He came toward Edward and me with open arms then hugging us both. "I take it you already know the outcome?" he said. We nodded.

"Thanks dad" Edward said grinning.

"Anything to keep my family together," Carlisle said with love in his voice. "Well, we must be going. I have rooms for us in an Inn not far from here. We might as well get settled in."

"And I need to go shopping." Alice stated. I gave her a look of disbelief. "For you silly…I know you have nothing to wear. I didn't forget about you either Edward. Don't worry you are in good hands." Edward and I exchanged a wary glance and then laughed.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. It was kind of hard to write. I'm working on the next chapter now. I might even finish it tomorrow with any luck. Please review and let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything

**I don't own anything**

Bella POV (29 days later)

As the month had passed the days seemed endless. Not just because we never sleep but because they always found some way to put Edward and I in the mix of something trivial. Whenever we had found any alone time, we would be interrupted shortly after. This made the sexual tension more tangible. Edward had said that it wasn't that they were trying to torture us but more that they wanted to get as much out of us that they could in this one month we had been under house arrest. I could see the truth in his words. That is what we had discovered was my ability. I could tell whether or not you were lying by the glow I saw around you. I would see a light yellow glow around the individual if they told the truth and a gray haze if they lied. Through further investigation in this ability I found that I had to concentrate on the person in order to tell and if I concentrated hard enough I could force the truth out of them. Edward and Carlisle speculated that it was connected to the fact I don't like surprises, I guess that could be true.

I had just returned from meeting with Marcus when I saw Alice secretly hand Edward something that he quickly placed in his pocket. Her expression was joyful and I could tell they were having a silent conversation in their minds.

I approached them putting my arms around Edwards's waist and kissing him hard on his lips letting him know how much I had missed him. We broke away breathlessly putting our foreheads together. "I missed you" I whispered.

"I missed you too," he whispered back.

"Well…" Alice said cheerfully, "Don't mind me. I have much to do. I'll see you lovebirds later"

Edward and I barely acknowledged her departure, our eyes locked. He swiftly pulled us into our room closing the door at the speed of lightening. He pulled me close, crushing me to his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck while his hand trailed up my spine sending electricity through my body. He slowly moved his head in parting my lips slowly, as our kiss deepened I purred, he growled in pleasure. We moved over to the bed not breaking the kiss and he laid on top of me one hand in my hair the other caressing my waist. He slowly moved his hand down my thigh to the top of my knee pausing for only a moment then moving it back up my thigh and under my skirt. He twinned his fingers around my panties, I gasped in pleasure as he slowly started to pull them down when he growled in frustration. He hesitantly pulled himself out of our embrace, I huffed frowning at him. "What now?" I asked frustrated.

He sighed exasperated, "Demetri is on his way to get us in a few minutes." I sat up pulling my knees to my face and rested my chin on top of them. "Believe me when I say that I very much wish I could continue," his tone filled with lust.

"Ugh…" I groaned placing my arms around his neck. "When will this torture end?"

His mouth turned up into the crooked smile I loved, "Just two more days, love," he kissed me lightly on the lips. I pouted. "That's too long." I groaned.

He chuckled moving his lips to my ear, "I know exactly what you mean." He continued to kiss slowly down my neck to the hollow of my throat. "Speaking of our up coming freedom, might I ask you a question?" he asked while he continued to kiss up my neck to my chin.

"What question would that be?" I asked curiously.

"Well…I was hoping that you would be willing to do something with me." He said his eyes gazing into mine.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked suggestively stroking my hands through the back of his hair. He purred.

"It's nothing really…just you and I on a hilltop at twilight. You in a white dress saying only two little words." He kissed me lightly on the lips.

I raised one eye brow, "And what two words might those be?" I asked as he began kissing a trail up and down my neck.

"Well…" he murmured still kissing my neck, "I was thinking something like 'I do'." Suddenly meeting my lips and kissing me in a way that should be illegal. I could barely keep my wits about me. Did he just ask me what I thought he was asking?

Pulling away hesitantly, "Edward Cullen, are you asking me to marry you?" my tone sounding shocked.

His eyes smoldered as they gazed into mine, "Yes, I am." He took a little black box from his pocket, opened it and held it in front of me.

I was in shock as I looked at the ring nestled inside. It was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. I gasped and reached out absentmindedly to touch it. "Do you like it?" Edward asked, his eyes alight with anticipation. "It was my mother's."

"Edward, I love it. It's beautiful." I whispered. He kissed me once more, he was glowing with pleasure.

"So will you marry me?" he asked me breathlessly.

I never gave this subject much thought. My parents had raised me to almost shudder at the thought of marriage. I never thought for an instant that I would ever marry so young but having left all prospects of time behind me when I became a vampire that didn't seem to not matter anymore. Edward did love me and I him, more than anything else in the world. I couldn't imagine ever going though life without him. I thought about his description just us on a hilltop saying our vows, it seemed wonderful. I looked into his golden eyes; they started to make me melt. "Yes…I will." I whispered.

He grinned wildly as he placed the ring on the third finger of my left hand. We wove our hands together and he kissed me passionately. "You have no idea how that makes me feel." He grinned placing his forehead to mine. Then he sighed rolling his eyes, "Come in Alice," he called over his shoulder.

Alice bounded excitedly into the room. "Oh Bella…" she squealed, "This will be wonderful. I have to get your dress, a bouquet, Edwards's tux…" I cut her off.

"Wait a minute Alice, calm down." I said giggling. "It's not going to be a big production, just us on a hilltop."

"Oh I know but you do need some of the basics and I am going to see that you get them since I can't go all out." Her voice trailed off in disappointment.

Edward chuckled, "If it's ok with Bella you can have free reign on our next wedding."

I smiled at him, "Yes… I promise on our next wedding you can have free reign." I promised her.

"Oh thank you Bella!" Alice said jubilant and kissed me on the cheek.

There was a knock on the door and Demetri entered. He surveyed the room and met our gaze. "The Counsel requests that you two be present for their next meeting in 3 minutes."

"Very well," Edward said flatly then turning back to Alice. "Well Alice, it looks as if we must be going." Edward and I stood up hand in hand and made our way toward the door.

"We will see you in 36 hours on the outskirts of town." She informed us. We grinned at her and entered the hallway to meet the Counsel.

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. The next chapter will have 1 or 2 flashbacks of what took place during their house arrest. Please review and let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Edward's POV (Packing)

**I don't own anything.**

Edward's POV (Packing)

I felt buoyant with joy. Bella had said 'Yes' and we were mere hours away from having our freedom. I couldn't stop grinning. Bella was the most cunning, loving, forgiving, self-sacrificing, and by far the most beautiful woman I have ever met and soon she would forever be mine. I love her with every fiber of my being. She is truly my equivalent of what I would hope my heaven would be. I defiantly do not deserve her. Especially after I left her and put her through all those months of pain and sadness. I don't think that I could ever forgive myself for putting her through that.

Caius had requested that Bella stay behind after our last Counsel meeting wanting her to force the truth out of a vampire called Dumont from South Africa who caused a scare down there. Aro was away to visit an old friend up north and Dumont apparently heard about me and was blocking his thoughts.

I would often read the thoughts of the Volturi around me to be sure that their word on giving us our freedom from this house arrest was still intact. So far I have not heard otherwise but that doesn't mean that they couldn't change their minds at the last minute.

I can't wait to take my beautiful Bella and finally leave this horrible place. The first week we were here was not the most enjoyable time that I have experienced.

_Flashback_

Bella and I had been given our black cloaks and instruction for our month stay in Volterra. The thoughts of the guard were rather hostile at first toward us because Aro, Caius and Marcus gave us such praise. I was in the middle of a meeting that Caius had requested I attend on the fifth day of our month long house arrest when the small team of the guard had returned from an issue that regarded a clan that was being a little too reckless and the Volturi went to neutralize it. From the sounds of it the team was led by Felix a rather crud individual who like Emmett relied on his strength which gave him a massive ego. He apparently was informed of our instatement and was looking forward to meeting us and to prove his seniority over us.

Bella was headed back to our room from the main throne room when Felix saw her. _Oh that is a nice piece of ass right there._ I stiffened when I saw that he was talking about Bella. I started to filter out all the other minds around me and concentrated only on his.

Through his mind I could see her and get a first person perception of the conversation.

He walked over to Bella cutting her off at the turn off to our hallway. "Hey baby, you must be our new recruit." _Man, she is hot._ Her face showed something that depicted dislike. I had no idea if it was from his statement or the fact that we were forced to stay here rather than by choice. If I had to guess it would be because of both.

"Yes" she said with a grimace.

_She doesn't look too happy here. Maybe I should dish out some of my "charm" on her no girl has refused me yet._ "Well, you know I happen to know all there is about this city. Maybe you would like to come with me and I'll show you _everything_ this city has to offer." Felix grinned suggestively at her_._ _And ooh how I would love to show you everything._ His mind started imagining them having sex in various positions.

I growled in anger. Caius had brought me back to the meeting at hand. "Edward?" he called and motioned for me to converse with him. I reluctantly took some of my focus off of the conversation Felix was having with Bella and bent down to Caius's ear speaking low and fast to not let the subject we had been questioning hear our conversation. "What was in his thoughts that made you growl?" he asked.

I scrambled to come up with a believable answer not wanting to give them cause to back out on the deal they made with Carlisle. The subject we were questioning was from a village in Ireland who on several occasions caused chaos and worry for the many disappearances around there. Since I wasn't following the conversation any longer I decided to give a general answer that I detested when they first entered the room. "Their disrespect for the rules that we live by had irritated me. I'm sorry I should have kept my feelings to myself."

"No. It is quite alright. I feel that we must rectify the problem they have created. You may leave." Caius instructed. Without displaying my pleasure at my dismissal from this meeting I left the room.

Once I was in the hallway I made my way back to our room returning all my focus to the conversation between Felix and Bella. She was pinned up to the wall just outside of our room it looked like. Felix had his hands placed on the wall on both sides of her head. "No. I'm with Edward." She protested, "Now leave me alone," pushing him away from her. _Boy is she feisty. I love that in a woman. What is she doing with that Cullen wimp when she could have a real man._ He grabbed her by the wrist forcefullyas I rounded the corner. In a flash I was there ripping him away from her taking a defensive stance between them teeth bared.

"Keep your hands off her!" I growled my eyes darkened with anger. _Touchy, touchy the little mind reading vampire thinks he even has a chance against me_ he thought. He looked at Bella from over my shoulder, eyeing her up and down. _Of course, with a piece of ass like that…_ I growled loudly.

Bella grabbed my arm lightly to try to calm me. "Edward," she whispered "it's ok lets just go into our room. Please?"

Her touch sent a electric charge through me and I slowly started to calm down. Slowly I started to back away never letting my eyes leave Felix. _Yeah that's right back away. You wouldn't stand a chance against me. I'll get into her pants soon enough. Whether she wants it or not…_ I had enough and a second later I had him pinned against the opposite wall, my hands gripping tightly to his shirt. "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!!"

Felix threw a punch toward my face. I moved my head out of the way just before it made contact and punched him in the gut. It became a brawl throwing punches every which way. Using my ability I dodged most of his blows which was good because he did out match me in the strength department. Not long after the fight started we ended up with a crowd around us and that was when the pain started. It was as if my entire body was being burned and squeezed to the point of being crushed like a car in the junk yard. I could hear Felix whimper in pain as he was experiencing the same pain that I was. But that wasn't the worst of it… I could hear Bella pleading for my pain to stop.

"Please!! Stop it!!" she pleaded in a dry sob with a look of horror on her face. "Don't hurt him!!"

"Jane," Aro said in a calm musical voice "that's enough." Abruptly the pain had gone away.

Bella ran over to my side placing her hands on my cheeks. She gazed into my eyes asking the silent question 'Are you ok?' I nodded exhaling heavily. She gave me a soft kiss on my lips. If she could produce tears it would have been like Niagara Falls.

"We do not condone fighting between Counsel members especially within our halls." Aro informed us. "Felix?" Aro raised his hand to get the whole story. Felix still shaken by his recent experience of pain had raised his hand to touch Aro's. Aro's brow furrowed as he sifted through Felix's thoughts. His face turned to express distaste. From what I could tell from his thoughts the distaste was directed toward Felix but he was upset with me for retaliating the way I had. "I want the three of you in my chamber now."

Felix groaned while getting to his feet and started to follow Aro. Bella and I had risen to our feet as well. I wrapped my arm around her waist tightly as we followed them. Bella was holding my hand on her waist squeezing it hard as we walked.

We entered Aro's chamber standing the closest to the door as Felix stood closer to the now sitting Aro. Aro sighed shaking his head, "Edward, I understand that you would be upset about the way Felix had behaved. He should know better and respect the fact that you and Bella are together." Aro gave Felix a harsh glare. "I apologize for that but as I had said before we do not tolerate fighting amongst Counsel members. I will over look this one instance but next time I will leave you in Jane's hands for one day. Is that understood?"

I nodded curtly.

"As for you Felix, you have two strikes against you." Aro's tune turned dark and menacing. "You have lived here for many decades now and yet you engaged in a fight that you yourself provoked and you disrespected Bella and her relationship with Edward." Felix's head drooped showing his shame. "For this I leave you in Jane's hands for one day. If I hear of any more misbehaving from you I will make it three days. Is that understood?" Felix's face was twisted with fear and horror. He gave Aro a slight nod. "Well then Felix go to your room and Jane shall be with you shortly." Felix walked slowly out of Aro's chamber and continued to his room. "Bella, you and Edward may return to your room as well, but I expect you both to attend our meeting in the next forty-five minutes."

We both nodded and made haste to our room. After we closed the door behind us in our room Bella threw her arms around me burying her face in my chest. "Edward," she whispered through a dry sob, "please don't ever do anything that would put you in Jane's hands. I don't think I could survive the torture knowing you are in pain."

I hugged her tight to my chest kissing the top of her hair. "I promise I will do everything I can to not let that happen."

She lifted her head to look into my eyes for a moment before she pulled my head down to her level and kissed me with such passion I almost went weak at the knees. She broke away too soon. "Did he hurt you?" she gasped as she trailed kisses along my jaw.

The force of his punches were nothing compared to Jane's power but the blow to my jaw and gut were quite painful. I no longer felt it now. "No. He didn't hurt me. I'm fine." I said trying to reassure her.

She looked at me with narrowed eyes, "Edward, you are lying to me aren't you?"

My eyes widened giving her the most innocent look I could make. "No really. He didn't hurt me."

"Edward! I can tell you are lying to me. The glow around you turns grey when you lie." She scolded me

"What do you mean the glow around me turns grey when I lie? What glow?" I asked. Is this her ability? Why would she keep that a secret from me?

"I've been noticing a glow around everyone around here. I never understood it until now. I think that when someone is telling the truth they glow a light yellow almost like the sun when it would hit your skin only it is not nearly as bright. Just now the glow that was around you turned to a grey hazy color and subconsciously I knew you were lying to me." She said this so matter of factly it irritated me. Why hadn't she told me about the glowing before? Does she not trust me? I pressed my lips into a hard line trying not to let my frustration get the better of me. "What's wrong?" she asked worry in her eyes.

I spoke as calmly as I could muster at the time, "You're telling me that you have the ability to tell if someone is lying?" She nodded. I shook my head lowering my gaze to the floor exhaling sharply. "And when exactly were you going to tell me about this? Why didn't you tell me about seeing the glow around people?" my tone had a little venom in it.

"I… I just figured it out just now," her voice broke clearly seeing the anger in my face. "Please, don't be mad." She placed both of her hands on my cheeks forcing me to look into her pleading eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the glow before. I'm new to this life and I didn't realize what it was. I should have told you."

I closed my eyes and let out a gust of air, "I just don't understand why you didn't tell me about the glow you were seeing until now."

"I don't know why." She said placing her hands now on my chest.

"Do you not trust me?" I asked trying to hide the pain in my voice.

"Of course I trust you." she said placing one hand back on my cheek. "I love you Edward. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about this before. I should have."

I looked into her pleading eyes and saw the love behind her words. I placed one hand on her cheek stroking her lips lightly with my thumb. "Just promise me you will tell me these things from now on. I love you but it hurts to find out that you had been keeping this from me."

"I know," she said kissing my thumb, "and I promise I will not keep things like that from you from now on." I sighed giving her my crooked grin she likes so much. "Now will you tell the truth? Where did he hurt you?" she asked in voice that was almost seductive as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Well not that it matters now but at the time my gut and my jaw." I said pointing to the spots that he inflicted the most pain. She slowly moved closer kissing me lightly on my jaw where I had pointed then moved down lifting my shirt up and kissed me lightly where I had pointed to my gut. It made me shiver and my breathing quickened.

"Anywhere else?" she asked suggestively.

"Well…" my voice broke, "Jane did kind of over shadow any pain Felix had inflicted," I swallowed hard, "and that pain was all over."

"Hmmm," she sighed pushing me on the bed. "It seems that I have a long way to go," she said while straddling me. "I think I'll start from the top." She lowered herself to kiss a trail starting from my forehead moving down to my jaw to my ear and down my neck and back up the other side ending with a kiss on the tip of my nose. Somehow she managed to unbutton my shirt and was now trailing kisses from my collarbone down my chest and to my belly button. I let out a low purr of pleasure. She grinned at me impishly. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," I breathed not wanting her to stop. She slowly kissed up my midline to my neck and finally to my lips. I kissed her with all the passion I had never wanting to break away from this heaven we were in. That was when I heard Aro through his thoughts letting me know that the meeting he wanted Bella and I to attend was going to start in the next three minutes. I very hesitantly broke the kiss our breathing heavy, "Bella we have to go to the meeting in less than three minutes."

She groaned loudly. "I don't want to go," she protested with a pout as she moved off me and on to the floor.

Within seconds I had my shirt buttoned and wrapped my arm around her waist escorting her out of the room. "I know," I whispered, "I feel the same way but we can always pick up where we left off later." I hinted suggestively.

She grinned mischievously at that and we entered the throne room.

_End Flashback_

Little did we know that finding any kind of alone time was next to impossible. There was always something popping up, not that it was intentional but it just so happened that any time we had gotten close they would need us for something. Bella speculated that they were torturing us on purpose but I assured her that this was not so, even though I had thought the same thing. The thoughts of the Counsel was mutual in that they wanted to get the most out of us while they had us here and with Bella's ability to tell whether or not an individual was lying their _want_ for her to attend meetings increased dramatically. Not to mention the recent development that she could even force the truth out of them if she concentrated hard enough.

As for Felix…after that day, Felix's thoughts were more tame towards Bella only letting the vulgar thoughts he had been harboring would every so slightly flicker across his mind. Whenever he saw Bella or I at first he would almost cringe remembering the day of pain he had spent with Jane. To see it through his mind was almost as bad as experiencing it myself only without the horrible physical pain. The pain I would feel was his mental pain he had endured at the pace she set. Jane would start you off slowly making the pain light and short then increase through time till you would almost beg for death. But being the small minded ox that he was the effect of that day wore off and his images started flaring up again. Luckily he was given many assignments away from Volterra which was fine with me. I don't think I could have restrained myself if he was here constantly and I didn't want to go back on my promise to Bella.

I started packing the clothes that Alice had bought Bella and I since we were without a wardrobe a month ago. I have to admit she has good taste. Bella was a bit shocked by the style of undergarments Alice had picked out at first but she seems to not mind anymore. I have to admit that I didn't mind at all as I imagined Bella in a dark blue lacy bra and thong she had on a week ago. I grinned at the memory of how she looked that day. Oh how I love having a photographic memory. Of course like every other time we were interrupted by something trivial.

The thought that Bella and I were going to be saying our vows in the next two days was almost like a dream. She said 'Yes' I thought and the grin never left my face. Soon we will be married and away for here. Finally free from all the interruptions and I will be able to express my love and passion for her physically. I can't wait.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. This chapter just kind of formed in my head the other day while I was almost done writing what was supposed to be the next chapter. (I'm amazed at how long it had gotten.) So needless to say, the next chapter will be coming up very shortly. I hope you guys like it and I look forward to hearing from you. **


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything

**I don't own anything**

Bella's POV (Freedom)

Edward and I had our bags packed and sent off with his family so that when midnight came we could leave without any stops. We had been requested to meet with the Counsel one last time before leaving. Edward had said that their thoughts are staying true to their word and they will let us leave without trouble. This comforted me to hear that but I still worried about it.

"It will be fine, love…" Edward said reassuringly wrapping his arms around me and holding me tight against his chest, "Soon we will be out of here and it will be just you and me." He pulled my face up to meet his gaze, then leaning down to kiss me softly on the lips. I could tell that he truly believed that because I saw the light glow around him which through my ability meant he spoke the truth. The glow made him look even more beautiful. I smiled at him.

"I can't wait to finally be alone with you." I said suggestively putting my arms around his neck. He kissed me again with more passion behind it. If I were still human, my heart would have been bursting out of my chest and be on the verge of fainting.

"I can't wait as well." He said breathless pressing his forehead to mine. He straightened up suddenly, "They are ready for us." He put his arm around my waist and we walked slowing to the throne room.

We entered the throne room stopping in the center facing Aro, Caius and Marcus who were seated in their chairs at the far end of the room. Jane and Demetri stood in between their chairs, arms folded. Aro spoke, "My sweet Bella and dearest Edward…" he grinned at us, "so soon you must leave. Is their any way we can convince you to stay?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid not." Edward answered in a calm tone, holding me tighter.

"We are sorry to hear that," Aro said saddened. "We truly loved your presence this past month." Edward and I just starred at them. "We will certainly miss the gifts you have brought to us as well." Aro, Caius and Marcus started to glow but Aro was the brightest of them all.

"Since you will be leaving us this evening…" Marcus said. "We have a few guide lines you must follow." Edward and I straighten up. "For the next decade, the two of you are to be available to us if we require your services." Edward and I nodded. "We will be contacting you by cell phone. If you do not respond…the deal is off." Silence fell in the room.

"That will not be an issue." Edward reassured him. "Bella and I will always be expecting your call."

They nodded at his words seeming appeased. Marcus continued, "At the decade's end you are to return here to meet with us one last time." I gave a quick look at Edward his face had no sign of tension to this request. He must not see any danger in returning. "Is there anything you would like to say before we part ways?"

"After the decades end, we will be free to live our existence in peace without obligation or threat from the Volturi?" Edward asked prompting an official answer on our safety in the future, knowing that I would be able to tell if there was going to be a double cross.

"Of course…" Marcus answered grinning and started to chuckle. I could see the three of them glow so I saw the truth of it.

"Thank you…" Edward said calmly. "So we are free to go now?"

"Yes…" Aro answered gleefully, "and give our best to Carlisle."

"We will." Edward said. We turned and smoothly glided out the door. We made our way back to the main lobby of the Volturi. Making haste to the elevator and pushed the up button. As we made our assent the feeling of exhilaration seemed to wash over us. The elevator opened to the upstairs lobby that led to the outside. We walked through the city as fast as we could go at human speed. The moonlight left a silver shimmer on the stony streets making it look like we were walking on water. The stars in the sky had never shown so bright. Were it not for the fact that Edward and I wanted to get away from this past as if it were the plague, it would have been a perfect setting for two lovers taking a midnight stroll and who would kiss for hours next to the glorious fountain in the main square.

Finally reaching the outskirt of the city, we could see two black cars waiting for us, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie by one and Alice and Jasper by the other. As we approached them Esme and Alice ran to us giving us both hugs. Emmett had come over giving me one of his big bear hugs and playfully punching Edward on the arm grinning wide. Jasper and Rosalie grinned at us but didn't move from the cars. Carlisle had kissed me on the cheek and hugged me then hugged Edward.

"Well…" Carlisle said. "Shall we go?" Edward and I nodded grinning. Edward and I got into the backseat of the car with Alice and Jasper. As Alice drove, we held each other. I put my arms around Edward's neck stroking my finger through the back of his hair with my forehead against his. Edward held me tight around my waist rubbing small circles on my lower back. We continued to do this a long time before Alice spoke "We will be arriving soon, and Bella I'm sorry but I will have to steal you away from Edward till twilight."

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little short but the next one will be longer I promise. I'm working on it right now and I'm pretty close to finishing it. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything

**I don't own anything.**

Bella's POV (Our Vows)

We had pulled up to a Villa in Tuscany that the Cullen's had rented for the week. The house was 16th Century fully furnished to fit the style of the era. It was nestled on a huge patch of land that over looked a vineyard. Surrounding the house were cobblestone walkways that wove threw a beautiful garden with statues and fountains. The sun was about to rise on what was to be a partly cloudy day so we would be inside for the day. Alice had said the weather was to become more over cast for the next 4 days.

After we had entered the house, Alice, Esme and Rosalie had taken me to a room upstairs on the far end of the house. Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett took Edward to the other. When Alice had gotten me to the room she started going through all the things that she had picked up for our wedding that evening. The last thing that she showed me was the ring I had gotten for Edward. The ring was gold with three small diamonds set in the band. I had it engraved on the inside to read "I Love You 4 Eternity". I looked at the band in the palm of my hand memorizing everything about it. I couldn't help but grin at its beauty.

"Is it what you were looking for?" Alice asked.

"Yes Alice, it is exactly what I wanted for him. I hope he will like it?" I said.

"Oh, I don't see anything that will tell me otherwise." Alice reassured me grinning.

"That's good to hear." I said smiling.

"This is a happy day for me" Esme said grinning ear to ear, "My Edward is getting married to a wonderful girl and I'm gaining a daughter." Esme hugged me with such love that I would have cried if it were possible.

"And… Alice and I are gaining a sister." Rosalie smiled and grinned back at her. Rosalie and I haven't always been on the best of terms but she has been slowly warming up to me.

The morning went by slowly, but just after noon we started to get ready for the ceremony. We had decided to not do anything too outrageous with my hair, leaving it down and curly. My dress was elegant but simple. It was A-line that had a spaghetti strap shoulder and fit to accent my curves. **(A/N: See dress in my profile)** Alice had picked out a white lacy strapless bra and panties set to wear underneath, stating that Edward would love it.

It was just before twilight when we headed down the cobblestone walkway to the end of the farthest part of the garden which ended in a grassy hill that overlooked the cascading hills of the vineyard below. The partly cloudy sky glowed a reddish orange from the setting sun making the hill around us look purple.

At the top of the hill I saw him. Edward stood at the top of the hill like a Greek god in a black tux, his skin giving off a light shine from the setting sun. Carlisle stood to his right, Jasper and Emmett to his left. As I approached Edward's smile grew "You look beautiful." He whispered when he took my hand and we turned to face Carlisle.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to witness the union of Edward Anthony Mason Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan…" As Carlisle spoke Edward and I gazed into each others eyes "…Do you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse for the rest of eternity?"

"I do" Edward grinned his eyes smoldering as he put a gold band with three tiny diamonds imbedded into the band on my left hand. It surprised me when I saw it because it looked exactly like the wedding band I had picked out for him only not as thick and it fit me perfectly.

"And do you, Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to be your husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse for the rest of eternity?"

"I do" I smiled gazing into Edward's eyes as I put his ring on his left hand. His eyes went wide when he saw the band I had placed on his finger for slit second. He looked almost surprised by the sight of the ring. I wonder why that is? We wove our fingers together holding each other tightly, gazing lovingly into each others eyes.

"… I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen. You may kiss the bride." Carlisle stated with a loving grin. Edward leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips which had deepened leaving us breathless when we finally parted. His family converged congratulating us and welcoming me officially to the family. Alice had taken a dozen pictures of us posing in various ways.

After the pictures, Edward and I walked back toward the beautiful garden sitting on the bench in front of the angelic fountain surrounded by many rose bushes while _our_ family returned to the house. Edward and I sat on the bench with our foreheads pressed together, eyes closed for an immeasurable moment. He then sighed, "This is the happiest day of my life."

A small grin form on my lips and said, "It is mine as well." He grinned his crooked grin gazing down to our left hands that were still entwined. He chuckled. "What is it?" I asked.

"Our wedding bands…" he lifted up our hands so we could both see them up close.

"Alice gave me a catalog and I chose that one. I liked it because the band wasn't too flashy and the three diamonds I felt represented our past, present, and future. I even had it engraved. Don't you like it?" I asked worried now that Alice was wrong for once and he felt it was too plain or too flashy.

"No Bella, I love it." He said kissing me lightly on the lips, "It's just I found it funny." He chuckled once again.

"What is so funny?" I wondered.

"That you picked this ring for me and I happened to pick the ring that matches it for you. And for exactly the same reasons it seems." He said while he played with my fingers the grin still on his face. I giggled. He lifted my chin up to look into his smoldering eyes, "It only seals our fate that we were always destined to be together." He kissed me lightly on the lips once more pulling only an inch away. "You said that you had my ring engraved as well. What does it say?"

"I Love You 4 Eternity" I kissed him again. "Did you engrave mine?" I asked with my lips against his. He nodded. "What does it say?"

He shrugged looking down playing with my fingers as he spoke, "I wanted it to say a lot more but the band was too small so I ended up with… 'Forever yours'"

I kissed him on his cheek, "It says enough Edward and I love it." He turned his head so that his lips met mine parting them slowly as he deepened our kiss. One of his hands tangled in my hair holding me closer to him as the other wrapped tightly around my waist.

I was lost in our embrace totally forgetting my surroundings when he sighed and hesitantly pulled away. "Let's go inside, my love, our family would like to say good bye and I'm afraid that if we continued this I will be forced to take right here and now." He said kissing me on the tip of my nose.

"Let's do this quickly because right now I want nothing more than to be alone with you." I proclaimed. We grinned mischievously at each other walking briskly to the house to say our good byes to our family and have them wish us the best on our honeymoon before they quickly retreated to go back to their place in Denali leaving Edward and I completely alone.

**A/N:** **Well I hope you guy liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything

**I don't own anything.**

Bella' POV (The Honeymoon)

Edward and I stood in the foyer of the Villa after saying our goodbyes to _our_ family. I looked up into his topaz eyes, they smoldered. I put my arms around his neck and started running my fingers through his hair just above his neck. He started to purr and slowly ran one hand up my spine and the other stayed at my waist caressing my backside.

Abruptly, Edward had picked me up bridal style and flew to the master bedroom. The room was dimly lit by what looked to be 100 candles placed all around the massive room. Dozens of long stem red roses covered the room. The floor had a trail of pedals that led to the huge king size bed on the other end of the room, which had been lightly sprinkled with pedals as well over the cream colored bed spread. It was the most romantic setting I could ever imagine.

"Edward…" I gasped "Did you do this?" he nodded, his eyes burning with lust.

He slowly put me down next to the bed placing one hand on my cheek. He leaned in slowly almost touching my lips, "I love you, Isabella Cullen," he breathed and slowly parted my lips with his. As our kiss deepened I slowly moved my hands to undo the buttons of his jacket and sweeping it off his shoulders to the floor. I stroked his arms before I moved to the buttons on his shirt. I broke away from his lips to slowly kiss a trail down his neck to the collar of his shirt kissing his skin after every button I'd undone. His chest let out a low growl of pleasure.

Kissing slowly along his waist line I removed his belt. I began trailing back up his chest as I unbuttoned his pants and moved the zipper down slowly letting his pants fall to the floor as he slipped effortlessly out of his shoes.

Edward was breathing heavily by the time I had made it back to his neck his growling growing louder. He took hold of my chin with his finger tips bring my face to his. He kissed me passionately on the lips then slowly moved in a trail of kisses across my jaw to the hollow of my ear and down my neck. I started to purr with pleasure. His hand slowly moved up my spine causing me to tremble. His hand caught the zipper of my dress then he slowly unzipped me with his mouth nibbling at my collar bone. He moved his hands to my shoulders and guided my dress to the floor.

He pulled back to look at me in my lacy strapless bra and panties. He must have liked what he saw because he grinned devilishly, his eyes burning with black fire and within a second he was on top of me on the bed my stilettos ripped away from my feet. I gasped as he kissed down my neck to my chest and licking lightly above my bra. I arched my back up growling in pleasure as he undid the clasp to my bra in the back and throwing it to the floor.

His tongue moved along the curve of my breast to my nipple where he was sucking and his tongue played with it lightly. My breathing became erratic and I moaned as he slowly moved down my stomach kissing lightly around my bellybutton. His fingers twinned around my lacy panties and slowly pulled them down my legs discarding them to the floor.

As he was kneeling over me I sat up kissing his chest moving my fingers slowly down his muscular stomach gripping at the waistband of his silky black boxers. He moved smoothly as I pulled them off of him ripping his sock away as well. He was huge and even more beautiful than I could have ever imagined, I purred with delight, as his lips met mine and he laid back on top of me.

We both moaned in pleasure as he slid himself inside me. My body undulated in electric sparks of pleasure that flowed throughout my body as he moved in and out. As he moved faster the pulsing currant built inside both of us till it finally cascaded at our climax. We yelled each others name and went limp trembling from the after shock.

Edwards head had fallen into the pillow between my neck and shoulder breathing heavily. He slowly turned his head kissing beneath the hollow of my ear. "I love you" he whispered shakily.

"I love you too" I said breathless stroking my fingers lightly up and down his back.

We spent the next four days worshiping each others bodies only leaving the bed to shower with the intent to go somewhere but only end up back in bed again. He was too desirable to let go for even one second and I never wanted to leave. Unfortunately our week stay was at an end and we desperately needed to hunt after all our extracurricular activity.

His family had left us a car in the driveway and we drove to a forest just off the Swiss Alps. The wildlife was plentiful and Edward had showed me all the tricks of the trade since for the last month we had our food brought to us by crate in Volterra.

_Flashback_

Carlisle had made numerous phone calls to find a suitable courier to bring in our prey as inconspicuously as possible. After endless hours of calling around there were no couriers to be had that wouldn't avoid the question of the reason for the animals. Jasper had come up with the idea that he and Emmett round us up and deliver our prey for us.

My throat burned as I waited for the animals Jasper and Emmett would bring us. Edward looked upon me admiringly that I was able to wait for three days as it was before I hunted for the first time.

I was told to wait in the feeding chamber, where the Volturi normally brought their human prey to feed, to wait for Edward who was in the lobby waiting for Jasper and Emmett's catch to be brought down the elevator. I paced in circles around the chamber when Jane had glided into the doorway and stared at me.

"Can I help you with something Jane?" I asked not wanting to be rude and ignore her like I would have liked to have done.

She glared at me disapprovingly speaking in her high pitched childlike voice, "The trouble that they go through just so they can deny what they are is infuriating." I just stared at her as she started to make her approach only to glide in a circle around me never to remove her gaze from me. "I suppose the thing that it most infuriating is that _you,_ newborn and all, choose to deny the most basic of instincts. How can you even deny it?"

"I – I don't know." I answered wondering why this matters so much to her. "I just could never live with myself if I killed an innocent human being."

Jane's a musical high pitched childlike laugh the sound was almost menacing. "Their innocence is debatable Bella."

My eyes narrowed, "Okay… I grant that not every human is a _saint_ but to take a life of a father, a mother, a _child_." I shook my head in disgust.

"We are, what we are, Bella." Jane snapped in a harsh tone clearly upset about how I look at their choice for food.

"Yes, and I choose to rise above the rest just as Carlisle had, along with his family." I stated truly annoyed.

Jane was glaring at me for a long moment and I realized that see was trying to use her ability on me. After her futile attempt to torture me Jane grew angry turning briskly on the heels and made her way out the door stating, "Carlisle and his family are fools," and she slammed the door behind her.

I stood there staring at the door with narrowed eyes wanting to pounce her for speaking ill of Carlisle and his family, especially my Edward. Who, at that moment, swung open the door and was carrying two large crates in the chamber making it seem as if he were carrying in pillows. He was trailed by Emmett and Jasper who were each carrying the same load.

I had denied my thirst for far too long and the smell of the blood was intoxicating. I started to lunge toward the crates when Edward restrained me. "Wait, love" he said, "We need to save the crates for the next time. We must let them out first and remove the crates from the room." Within a matter of minutes Emmett and Jasper had successfully emptied and removed the crates leaving Edward and I to our prey.

We had four chamois (A short-horned goat-antelope native to mountainous terrain in southern Europe) and two badgers. Edward said he would demonstrate the best way to pounce and bite a prey warning me that the other animals will most likely get very riled up after the first pounce since we were in such close quarters here. His eyes went dark as he moved into a crouch barring his teeth and suddenly sprang toward one of the chamois tackling it to the ground and snapping its neck. The other animals ran wild around the chamber trying to save themselves. Edward motioned for me to join him and let me take the one he had pounce showing me the best way to bite them and get the best flow. It only took me a couple tries to get it right. The blood run warm and soothed my throat on its way down. Edward was pleased with my quick progress and let me pounce my next one. I was nervous but gave it my best not wanting to let Edward down.

I crouched curling back my upper lip angling myself to go after another one of the chamois. I sprang as fast as I could to catch it exactly the way Edward had. I missed and started plummeting toward the wall. I quickly readjusted in midair so that I could spring myself back off the wall. It worked…and I was able to tackle my prey on the back spring snapping its neck and drank its blood.

I stood up after draining the animal of all its blood turning around to find Edward starring at me. His eyes were wide in what looked like amazement, "That…that was amazing Bella!" he ran to me pulling into an embrace and kissed me hard in approval. He pulled away still hovering above my lips, "You never cease to amaze me."

I smiled, "I had a good teacher." I said. He chuckled pressing his forehead against mine. "Now I want you to go bag a couple I know you haven't hunted in a long time and you need it." He opened his mouth to protest but I cut him of, "No Edward. I miss your beautiful topaz eyes and I don't want you starving yourself for me." He gave me a small grin and kissed me before snagging a badger.

_End Flashback_

After a few hours of hunting we drove to the airport to catch our flight to New York then flew to Denver that connected to our flight to Anchorage. His silver Volvo was waiting for us in the parking lot of the airport so the family wouldn't have to pick us up.

As we drove out of the parking lot and sped down the highway I stared at Edward. He was calm and grinning ear to ear as he stroked his hand up and down my thigh. "What?" I asked giving him at wistful look.

"I was just thinking about you" he said still grinning and his eyes met mine.

"Really?" I asked seductively, "I was to. You want to know what I'm thinking right now?"

Edwards exhaling breath staggered on its way out. It seemed that he was on the same page so I made my move. I turned to him placing my hand between his thighs and started to move closer. His eyes bulged realizing what exactly it was I wanted to do then. He quickly pulled off to the side of the road. By the time he had the car in park we were in a deep lip lock. As I started trailing kisses down his neck Edward's breathing ragged, his voice cracking, "Bella, not that I object to this in anyway…but are you sure you don't want to wait till we get to the house?"

Moving my kisses slowly back up his neck to his lips speaking one word for every kiss, "Edward. I've. Waited. Long. Enough."

"But…" he began to say under my lips. I cut him off. "No buts…that plane ride was too long. Now move back your seat." Edward complied with enthusiasm and I crawled on top off him. His hands moved intently up and down my back as our mouths met. I hastily unbuttoned his shirt and let my finger tips glide down his muscular chest and stomach. I undid his belt buckle and unzipped his pants. He lifted himself slightly so that I could pull his pants and boxers down to his knees. All I could think right now was 'thank God I was wearing a skirt'. His hands moved underneath my skirt ripping my underwear in two. He plunged himself inside me thrusting eagerly to the beat of the music on the radio.

We had finished two seconds before Edward's head shot up. He motioned for me to go back to the passenger seat. I did so at vampire speed as he dressed himself. A second later there was a tap on Edward's window. Edward sighed and rolled it down.

Suddenly Emmett's head leaned in, his arms folded on the door. He had a big grin on his face, "I was just passing by and I noticed your car on the side of the road and I thought maybe I should stop and see if you two were having car trouble." Edward rolled his eyes; I could only smile sheepishly at the floor. "So…brother, were we having a make-out session?" Edward smirked and looked at me. Just then Emmett noticed my torn underwear on the floor of the car. His eyes bulged and a booming laughter came out, "Edward, you Dogg!" he said punching Edward on the arm.

If I were still human my face would have been a deep crimson by now. Edward just sighed partly annoyed and partly resigned. "Thanks Emmett," Edward said flatly. "Now if you don't mind we would like to get to the house now."

"Sure…" Emmett said still grinning, "I'll be following you to make sure you don't have anymore _car trouble_." He winked, "Oh and Welcome Home," he said grinning before he left the window. Edward started the engine and sped down the highway.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I personally like it a lot. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon but I'm having a little trouble with plot and wording. Hopefully I'll work it all out soon. Please, please, please REVIEW and let me know what you think. I like to have input and criticism. It makes me feel good to know my story is out there and people are into it. **


	12. Chapter 12

Edward's POV (Denali)

**I don't own anything.**

Edward's POV (Denali)

I turned off the highway onto the long drive that led up to our house that rested on a hill that over looked the vast mountain terrain. The headlights on my brother's jeep glared through my rear window. My eyes narrowed as he was close enough for me to hear his thoughts. _Honestly Edward I never knew you had it in you, ha ha. I mean I never thought for a minute that you would ever bang a girl in a car._ I pressed my foot down harder on the gas trying to get far enough away so I couldn't hear him anymore but he just sped up with me._ It was Bella, wasn't it? She seduced you didn't she? _I started to grind my teeth._ Of course, I don't blame you. I know what it's like to have that kind of temptation. _His thoughts trailed of to a time when he and Rose had gotten carried away in an elevator at the Waldorf Astoria in New York City. _ She must have worn some nice outfits for you as well._ He started thinking off Bella in a babydoll curling her finger gesturing you to come here seductively. At that point we had made it to the house, I slammed on my brakes parking my car in front of the front steps. I quickly opened my door and ran back to Emmett's jeep tackling him to the ground as he got out of it. I punched him in the face three times before he even knew what hit him. He then blocked the forth and worked on his defense as we began to wrestle on the front lawn.

"Don't you ever think of my _wife_ like that, do you understand!?" I growled giving him another blow to the gut.

"I'm sorry bro, it just popped in there. I didn't mean to." Emmett repented while making a move to get me in a headlock.

"BOYS!!" Esme yelled from the front porch in her disapproving tone.

We both froze and Emmett released my head right away. _Seriously Edward I'm sorry. I kind of got carried away. You know I only think of Bella as a sister._ I sighed and nodded forgiving him for his lack of judgment as we walked over to the front porch. _Please don't tell Rose. She'd kill me._ I laughed.

Bella had already joined Esme and the others who had come out to see what was going on. She looked at me with one eyebrow raised as I approached her. I shook my head slightly trying to tell her it was nothing and I prayed she wouldn't ask me why I had tackled my brother.

"Honestly, you two!" Esme scolded.

"Sorry mom." Emmett and I said in unison both of us looking at her sheepishly.

"Well... that wasn't exactly the welcome home I was hoping for." Esme said apologetically looking from Bella to me. "But… Welcome home, my dears." She said as she wrapped her arms around us at the neck.

"Thank you" Bella and I said grinning.

"Please come in and get settled then maybe we can all gather in the living room and talk for a while." Esme suggested.

Bella and I nodded.

"Emmett, why don't you help your brother and bring their bags up to their room." Esme suggested. He nodded sprinting to our car the retrieve our bags from the trunk. _Now, I'm a freakin' bell boy _he thought shaking his head. I stifled a laugh not wanting to cause another fight.

The rest of our family had gone back inside as I turned to face Bella wrapping my arms around her waist holding her tight. "You know…it is customary for the husband to carry the bride over threshold of their first home." I said suggestively kissing the tip of her nose.

She smiled and said,"Well then, what are you waiting for?"

I grinned lifting her up bridal style carrying her through the front door then ran up the two flights of stairs to our room at fast as I could. After I had entered the room Bella and I both glanced around the room. My couch, stereo and CD's had all been moved up here from our house in Forks. The floor was covered in thick cream colored shag carpeting and the walls were an olive green with wood paneling. These things were not new to me because I had used them for years. What I was anxious to see was the king size bed I had Alice order for us while we were on our honeymoon. It was an oak four posted bed that had a cream colored comforter and one single rose propped up in the center on one of the pillows. "Welcome home, Isabella Cullen." I whispered kissing a trail down her neck.

"Mmmm…" she sighed I grinned, "I like the sound of that." She turned her head toward me hoping to find my lips and I happily obliged.

I walked with her slowly, never breaking the kiss, over to our bed where I gently laid her down and I climbed on top of her. Our kiss deepened slowly as Bella tangled her fingers in my hair making me let out a low purr. I stroked my hand up and down the form of her body taking in all of her curves eventually stopping to caress her thigh.

A coughing sound made us break away from our embrace turning our heads quickly to see who it was. It was Emmett walking in with our luggage and placing them in the center of the floor. _Jeez, they're freakin' like rabbits. The least they could have done is close the door_ he thought. I cleared my throat, "Umm…thanks Emmett. Would you mind closing the door on your way out?"

"Yeah, sure." He chuckled as he left the room as fast as he could.

_Edward, I'm going to suggest that the rest of us go for a walk down by the river so you and Bella can have sometime alone. Poor Jasper is getting antsy _Alice told me through her thoughts. What would I ever do without her? I turned back to Bella grinning, "Now…where were we?" moving back in to kiss her.

"Umm… Edward, maybe we shouldn't do this now." She said starting to wiggle out of our embrace. Then we both heard Alice suggest they go for a walk and soon after we heard the front door close leaving the house empty. "Then again…" she grinned pulling my head back down so she could kiss me.

I moved my hand from her thigh to the end of her shirt pulling it over her head and throwing it to the floor. She was wearing the dark blue lacy bra that I loved, it looked amazing on her. I slowly made a trail of kisses from her lips to her chest. I moved my hand around to her back and unclasped her bra throwing it to the floor. Her nipples were hard with arousal as I sucked and played with one as my thump played with her other.

Bella let out a loud moan. "Oh… Edward…"

She had grown inpatient and ripped my shirt away causing the buttons to fly around the room and she threw it to the floor. She then proceeded to remove my belt and unzipped my pants. I quickly kicked off my shoes as she pulled off my pants, boxers and socks in one smooth motion. She then pushed me down on my back and straddled my waist sending me deep inside her. I let out a moan, "Oh…God, Bella"

I grabbed her waist realizing that she still had her skirt on. "Just… rip…it off." She gasped as she rocked back and forth. I complied eagerly tossing it to the floor and returning my hands to her hips pressing myself deeper inside her. She moaned with delight, "Edward!!...Oh God!!" We moved faster and the electric current between us built until we hit our climax and Bella fell on top of me, us both breathing heavily.

"I love you." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you too," picking her head up and kissing me on the tip of my nose.

We laid there for an immeasurable moment when I could hear Alice. _Oh good you guys are done and it looks like I'm going to have a shopping buddy tomorrow! Due to the resent clothing casualties_ she thought happily. _We are on our way back, ETA 5 minutes._

"We had better clean up and get dressed our family is on their way back." I said hesitantly removing myself from our embrace. "They will be here in five minutes. The bathroom is just through there." I said pointing to the door to the right of the bed.

Bella slid off the bed walking seductively toward the bathroom pausing in the doorway, "Edward?" she said in a seductive voice.

"Yes?" I asked totally entranced by her beauty. What is she trying to kill me?

"Would you mind grabbing me a shirt, jeans and a new set of underwear. If you hurry you might have time to scrub my back," she said winking at me and disappeared to start the shower.

In the blink of an eye I had sifted through all the luggage pulling clothes out for Bella and myself running to the bathroom stacking them on the counter and joined Bella in the shower.

_I guess I could stall them for another 10 minutes or so _Alice thought.

-15 minutes later-

Bella and I had entered the living room just as our family returned from their walk. A fire was roaring in the fireplace making the room seem nice and cozy. Alice bounced in grabbing Bella by the hand and pulled her over to one of the four couches.

"Oh Bella, I've missed you so much." She chimed.

"Well thanks Alice. I missed you too." I said sarcastically as I hopped over the back of the couch so Bella sat in-between my legs kissing her lightly on the neck.

Alice rolled her eyes at me, O_f course I missed you too but you are not a girl that I can take shopping with me._ I laughed.

"So Bella, tomorrow Rosalie and I are going to take a shopping trip to Anchorage. Rose and I crave girl time and you have to come. I will not take 'no' for an answer."

"I'm all for the girl time but does it have to be shopping?" Bella groaned at the idea of shopping but she sounded truly delighted at the idea of spending time with Alice and Rosalie.

"Of course it does Bella. Don't be silly." Alice laughed. Bella rolled her eyes.

**A/N: Hi guys, thank you so much for the reviews. I'm working to get the next chapter out sooner than I did with this one. I hope you guys like this chapter (it's one of my favorites) Please REVIEW and let me know what you think. **


	13. Chapter 13

Edward's POV (just us boys)

**I don't own anything.**

Edward's POV (on the way to the hunt)

My brothers and I had decided to spend the day hunting while we waited for our wives to return from their shopping trip to Anchorage. I hated being separated from Bella. The separation reminded me of the worst mistake of my life and all the painful memories of that time seeped back into the present to cause an unending depression that only my Bella could cure.

"Dude, Edward you are so totally whipped," Emmett said shaking his head as he drove us to the hunting area we liked so much. "Relax. She'll be back later tonight."

"Emmett, you don't understand. Being away from her…" I shook my head letting out a sigh, "its…its hell. The emptiness I felt while we were apart, the agony that _I_ caused for her and myself." I pinched the bridge of my nose hoping to will the painful feelings and images away, "It all comes back to haunt me and I will never forgive myself for leaving her." Jasper sent a wave of calm over me.

"Edward, don't beat yourself up," Jasper said putting his hand on my shoulder. "It all worked out and that is the important thing."

"It's just…the _pain_ I had caused her. I know what I went through and that was excruciating. I can only guess what it was like for Bella." Emmett and Jasper sat there silent and waiting for me to continue. "I never told you what I saw in Charlie's mind the day I went back to see Bella." I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, "She was there in body but not in spirit. The look in her eyes…" I put my hands over my face, "they were dead. Lifeless. You couldn't even talk to her. Doctors believed her to be catatonic."

"Dude," Emmett whispered in a tone of disbelief.

"Then, one night, she told me something that made it all that much more horrible." I said clutching my hands into fists. Jasper and Emmett poised at the suspense. "She told me she would go out of her way to put herself in danger just so she would be able to subconsciously hear me voice."

"What do you mean? Hear your voice?" Jasper asked he eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"For some reason she said she could hear my voice whenever she was scared. The adrenaline and fear combo would trigger a subconscious version of my voice telling her to 'be safe'." I looked over to see Emmett and Jasper with shock on their faces. _Dude… She like went completely _mad_. I'm surprised she wasn't sent to a psycho ward _Emmett thought. I glared at him and growled. _Oh shit!! I'm sorry Edward I didn't mean… I mean, you know I love Bella right? She's like a sister to me. But you have to admit that that is pretty messed up._

"And that was why she jumped of the cliff that day? So she could get that fear while jumping so she could hear you voice?" Jasper asked. I nodded wincing at the idea of her putting herself in danger like that. "Wow."

"Not to mention the _Dogs_ she ended up hanging out with." I said with anger. "It was like everything I was trying to protect her from ended up on her doorstep." By this time we had reached our hunting grounds and Emmett parked the car. We got out of his jeep and started into the forest.

"I can't believe they are back," Emmett said, "I thought the line had died out."

"Obviously not." Jasper said.

"It doesn't matter, it's not like we are going back there. Plus as much as I _hate_ to admit it, I owe them one. They saved Bella from Laurent and protected her from Victoria," my upper lip curled back in anger, "in our absence."

_Man I wish I could have gotten in on that action_ Emmett thought. _I would have loved to rip Laurent to shreds_ Jasper thought.

"But all in all Edward, I'm glad you are both back." Jasper said clapping his hand on my shoulder.

"We missed you, bro" Emmett concurred playfully punching me on the arm.

I grinned, "I'm glad to be back. It has been a long time since we've hunted together like this."

"Too long," Jasper said.

"Come on, let's go and before we know it our wives will be home," Emmett said and we took off running.

**A/N: I want you very much for the reviews I've gotten. They make me feel good. **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. It is a little short I know. I'm writing my next chapter now and I'll hopefully get it up in a couple days. Please review and let me know what you think. Good or bad I'll take it.**


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own anything

**I don't own anything.**

Bella's POV

"Alice…" I whined, "Honestly, I think I have enough clothes now to wear a new outfit everyday for two years before I even begin to recycle them."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Bella, I'm doing this for your benefit."

"My benefit?" I asked looking confused.

"The rate you and Edward are going these clothes might not last you six months." Alice blurted out matter of factly. "I'm just making sure my sister is fully clothed and in style." I blushed.

Alice, Rosalie and I had raided almost every designer store and including Victoria's Secrets in the last six hours. Though I hate shopping with a firey passion I really enjoyed the time I was spending with my new sisters. We'd shared stories all day some of the things the boys had done and I told them a little about my first actual hunting trip with Edward before we made our trip home. Thankfully our shopping trip was winding down, vampire ability or not, I was worn out.

"Believe me I know how it is to be without enough back up clothing Emmett can sometimes not control himself," Rosalie said giving me a wistful look.

"Rosalie!" I exclaimed jaw dropped.

"What?" she asked innocently. I rolled my eyes shaking my head in disbelief.

"The point being Bella that it is always good to have a good stock on hand." Alice giggled.

We were making our way to the malls exit when two gorgeous females spotted us. One was a petite blonde with short curly hair and the other a tall strawberry blonde who's hair went down to her waist. They walked with a grace that could only be that of a vampire over to us. I had lagged back noticing a watch in a jeweler's case that I liked and thought it would look good on Edward.

"Alice, Rosalie, how are you?" the blonde girl said in a cheery voice.

"Hello, Kate. Long time, no see?" Rosalie said. "What brings you to Anchorage?"

"We thought we would take a day to replenish some of our wardrobe." Kate answered. "When did you all come back? Is everyone back?" The strawberry blonde shifted slightly looking like she was very interested in the answer.

"We moved in a week ago. Carlisle is starting at the hospital this week." Alice said.

"Wonderful… Would you like to shop together?" Kate asked. The strawberry blonde's eyes widened at the news of the Cullen's return.

"Actually we were just on our way out. Maybe some other time," Rosalie said.

"That would be nice. We shall see you later then." Kate said as she and the strawberry blonde went into one of the department stores.

I had decided to purchase the watch for Edward and was paying when I heard Alice whisper to Rosalie. "Oh no…"

"What is it?" Rosalie asked. Alice gave Rosalie a look that conveyed something that didn't require a verbal form of conversation. Rosalie's eyes narrowed. "You're kidding me right?"

Alice shook her head slowly letting Rosalie know just how serious she was. Rosalie's eyes widened dropping her jaw.

"I'm going to head out to the car and pull it around for us." Alice said walking quickly for the door pulling out her cell phone.

I had finished paying for Edward's watch and walked back out to meet Rosalie and started for the exit.

"Who were they?" I asked.

"That was Kate and Tanya. They are part of the other family up here in Denali." Rosalie said as we reached the yellow Porsche Alice had pulled up front. Alice had just hung up her phone when Rosalie and I approached.

"What were you two whispering about after Kate and Tanya left?" I asked as we made our way out of the parking lot to the highway leading back to Denali.

Rosalie and Alice glanced at each other. Rosalie answered hesitantly, "Well…apparently we are going to have visitors tomorrow evening."

"Ok…is this a bad thing?" I asked confused.

"Well… a lot has changed since we had talked to them. Some of them are going to be a little shocked when they find out that Edward is married." Alice said.

"Oh…Why?" I asked.

"Edward had never really showed any interest in anyone before you. This is going to shock a few of them." Rosalie said, "In particular… one."

"Who? Why would they be so shocked?" I asked wondering why this is such a big deal.

"Tanya." Alice said hesitantly. "She umm…she has kind of been after Edward for decades."

"Oh!" I gasped.

"But Edward never showed any interest in her," Alice said quickly. "You are the only one he has ever been with in an intimate way."

"I see…" I said staring out the window remembering the gorgeous strawberry blonde female who had chased after, my Edward for _decades_. How could he have ever wanted me over her? She was so much prettier than I was. "So you don't think that she would be too happy about this?"

"Lets just say I see a lot of jealousy." Alice said.

The ride home took a lot longer it seemed. I knew Alice was driving as fast as she normally did but I really wanted to talk to Edward and I just couldn't get to him fast enough.

**A/N: Hi guys sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got a new idea for a story and I've messing around with the plot of that story. I hope to post some of it pretty soon. I have plenty more unfinished chapters to this story as well and I just need to add some stuff and edit the rest. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I admit it's not one of my best but oh well. Please REVIEW and let me know what you think. **


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own anything

**I don't own anything.**

Bella's POV (Question?)

We pulled up to the house taking the mountain of shopping bags into the house. Rosalie and Alice had helped me put everything on the bed offering to help me put it all away but I insisted that I take care of it myself. I really wanted to talk to Edward and I figured that this would be a good way to occupy some of the time while I waited for him to return from hunting with Jasper and Emmett.

I was almost finished putting away everything I only had a few things from Victoria's Secret left when I heard Emmett's jeep pull up. Seconds later Edward was standing in the doorway to our bedroom. He quickly walked over to me wrapping his arms around my waist and bent his head down to kiss me eagerly.

"I missed you so much," he whispered holding me tighter.

"I missed you too," I said kissing him on his neck. "I don't like being apart from you for any amount of time."

"I feel exactly the same way," he breathed kissing me again.

"How was the hunting? Did you find any mountain lions?" I asked stroking my fingers through the hair on the back of his head. He purred.

"Yes I did actually," he said grinning. "How was your shopping trip?" He asked eyeing the things from Victoria's Secret still on the bed.

"Fine…I still think we bought way too much." I said while Edward sat on the end of the bed pulling me on to his lap and I laid my head on his chest. "I got you something." I said grinning.

"You did?" he asked raising one eyebrow.

I giggled, "Yes, I did" I pulled away and went to open the dresser drawer pulling out a small box and walked back toward him. "It's not much I just liked it and I thought of you."

He took the box from me and opened it pulling out the watch that I had got for him. He grinned replacing his older watch with the new one. "I love it and coming from you it makes it even more special." He pulled me into his arms kissing my hair. "I'm glad you like it. You know…we met some of the other clan while we were shopping."

"Yes…Alice said you ran into them." Edward said brushing his nose along my jaw.

"Tanya is rather beautiful, isn't she?" I said not wanting to wait any longer. I had to find out what he would say.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you," he said nibbling at my ear. My thoughts started to go fuzzy. He always knows how to distract me but I had to know what the story was about this Tanya? I needed to know what went on between them.

"Alice…umm…Alice said that…" my train of thought was being disrupted by Edward when he slid his hand under my shirt and cupped my breast. "…that…umm…she was…interested in you."

Edward trailed kisses down my neck to nibble on my collarbone while he continued to massage my breast. "Mmmm…" he moaned on my neck. He took me by the waist causing me to fall backward on the bed and Edward laid himself on top of me stroking my form once stopping on my thigh caressing me gently. He trailed more kisses up my neck to my lips kissing me passionately.

I was lost in our embrace barely able to form a coherent thought. I could only think of his touch, his gentleness, his sweet intoxicating smell. I remember, I wanted to know something? What was it? It was something about today. Oh! Tanya, I had to know the history there. I hesitantly pushed Edward off me, both of us breathing heavily. "Is that true?" I said gasping for air unnecessarily.

He sighed rolling his eyes. I could tell this is what he wanted to avoid. "Yes, she is interested in me, but it is nothing to get worked up over." He said his yellow glow dimmed slightly toward the end, which told me that that part was not entirely true.

"Your glow is dimming Edward." I said sitting up quickly, but still holding his gaze.

Edward rolled to his back bringing both his hands up to his face covering his eyes for a moment then pulling them away exhaling loudly. "Ok…she likes me…_a lot,_ but I have never returned that interest." He turned to me propping himself up on one arm so he could look me dead on. "I never felt like we could ever be more than friends. I never _wanted_ to be more than friends. She would advance on me and I would _always_ turn her down."

His glow was a bright yellow showing the truth of his words. A wide smile stretched across my face, "So, you never thought of her in the way that you think of me?"

"Bella," he said grabbing my hand kissing my palm, "I never thought of anyone the way I think of you."

His glow never dimmed. He really never thought of her as a possible companion. My tension over this subject completely fell away. I was his only love. He has only ever loved me. I sighed in contentment, "I'm a little worried though."

"What has you worried?" he asked placing his hand on my cheek.

"Her reaction to the news. What do you think she'll do?" I asked

"To be honest…I don't know how she will react. From what I know of her I would expect anything. Just know that it is you, and only you that I truly love." He leaned in and kissed me. He pulled away slightly looking into my eyes, "So…what do I have to do to get you to model one of these for me?" he said with a devilish grin picking up one of the babydolls I had bought earlier that day.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I like it. There is nothing like being distracted Edward style ******** Let me know what you guys think and REVIEW. **


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own anything

**I don't own anything.**

Edward's POV

Bella needed to hunt so Alice, Esme, Rosalie and Carlisle all went with her to the nearby park that had an over population of deer. Having already hunted Emmett, Jasper and I were given the task of re-roofing the house and trimming the bushes. It's a small task that with the three of us should have it done in one hour.

We had just finished removing the old roof when Emmett asked, "So ahh…Edward? You nervous about seeing Tanya tonight?"

"No," I said passing him a roll of tar paper.

"Dude I'd be going insane right now if I was in your shoes." Emmett exclaimed surprised by my calm demeanor. _Bella knows about her. I'll bet she isn't as calm about this. I mean what if she finds out about all those times when Tanya threw herself at you. Like the time when she came over wearing nothing but that sexy lingerie while we were out hunting.___I scowled at him, handing him another roll of tar paper.

"I never did anything with her. If you remember right I had pushed her out the door to have her humiliated because you all showed up." I said trying to forget the memory of her.

"Are you talking about the time Tanya came over in nothing but some skimpy lingerie?" Jasper asked nailing down the tar paper to the roof on the other side of the house.

"Yes" Emmett said.

"She more or less just felt rejected that day. She wasn't embarrassed by our presence at all." Jasper commented. "Which I found very odd, that she has… like… no shame."

"You mean she didn't care that we saw her practically naked?" Emmett asked almost sarcastically.

"No she didn't." Jasper said.

"Ohh Edward…sucks to be you tonight, bro." Emmett laughed shaking his head. "For a girl that has no shame, that has the hots for you, to meet your new wife. This will be _very_ interesting."

As the events of our conversation came to pass I steadily started to dread the coming of our guests. Bella knows that I have only loved her and that I never did anything with Tanya but I don't know how she would react if Tanya were to do anything to pursue me. I am married now but Emmett is right because Tanya really does have no shame what's to stop her from acting on impulse.

We finished the roof and trimmed the bushes in record time. Emmett and Jasper were playing Guitar Hero III while I decided to read one of Carlisle's medical journals. The sun was beginning to set when Bella entered through the front door. I slammed shut my book dropping it to the floor and ran to her picking her up and kissing her. "I missed you, love"

"I missed you too." She said putting her arms around my neck. "Alice said that they should be here in ten minutes. I'm going to go get cleaned up."

"Mmmm… you want some help with that? I'll be very thorough." I said suggestively hoping she would say 'yes'. _Oh god, help us. These two and their teenage hormones_ Emmett thought.

She giggled kissing me lightly on the cheek, "Normally I would but I don't want to be rude to our guests by having a very late appearance. I admit part of me wants this all to be over with." Bella ran up the stairs in a flash as the rest of our family came in through the front door.

_Edward, I had a vision about tonight. Be on your guard and stay close to Bella. Judging by what Tanya is wearing she's looking to pull out all the stops_ Alice thought. Great, just great, tonight is going to be hell.

Bella came back down the stairs in a tight black skirt and a v-neck top and her hair pulled back in a pony tail. She came over to me wrapping her arms around my waist. "Are you trying to kill me Bella? You look amazing." I whispered in her ear as I wrapped my arms around her. She giggled kissing the tip of my nose.

Suddenly the door bell rang and Carlisle went to answer the door. "Good evening, friends." Carlisle said in a pleasant voice.

"Carlisle, how are you this fine evening?" Tanya's bell like voice rang out.

**A/N : So…tell me what you think. I know it was short and I'm sorry about that. Maybe my next one will be longer.**


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own anything

**I don't own anything.**

Bella's POV (Tanya)

I froze in Edward's arms as Carlisle greeted Tanya and her clan. My breathing quickened at the anticipation of meeting Tanya, the one who, for decades, had the 'hots' for my Edward. Edward noticed my discomfort and kissed a trail up my neck to the hollow beneath my ear. "I love you," he whispered. His words calmed me but not enough to get rid of my uneasiness completely.

"I admit, I was surprised, to say the least, that _all_ of you had returned." a musical voice said as the group walked slowly toward us from the foyer.

"Are you planning to stay for a while then? I was told you start work at the hospital this week?" Kate's musical voice said as the group rounded the corner to the living room where the rest of us were.

A tall man with shoulder length brown hair stood with his arm around the waist of a petite beautiful blonde, who I remembered to be Kate from the mall. Next to them stood a taller black haired woman with olive colored skin, she must have been an African-American to have such skin color. The one at the far end of the group was the gorgeous strawberry blonde, who's beauty rivaled Rosalie's. Of course, that one had to be Tanya. She wore a tight red low cut blouse without a bra which obviously showed off her tout nipples on her perfect breasts and a miniskirt that barely covered her ass. The whole outfit left very little to the imagination. I clenched my teeth together knowing that this outfit was obviously for Edward in her attempt to once again try to get in his pants.

"Yes, for a while." Carlisle answered.

"Excellent," Tanya grinned at him. She glanced around the room taking in all our faces pausing on mine and noticing Edward's arms wrapped around me and her smile fell from her face narrowing her eyes.

"Tanya, Irina, Kate, Eleazar…" Carlisle gestured with his hand outreached toward Edward and me. "I would like you to meet Edward's wife, Bella," he said with pride.

"What!?" Tanya gasped working hard to make it come out in almost a whisper, shock on her face as she glanced from me to Carlisle to Edward to me again. The others just stood there, jaws dropped.

The male was the first to come out of his trance, "Well… Bella… it's nice to meet you. I'm Eleazar." He gestured to the blonde at his side, "This is Kate," he then gestured to the black haired one, "Irina, and Tanya," gesturing to the strawberry blonde.

I looked at Tanya, of course she had to be the gorgeous one. I suddenly felt my stomach twist into knots wondering how Edward could have ever chosen me over Tanya. She clearly out matched me in the beauty department. Aside from that fact I wanted nothing more than to gouge her eyes out for god knows what else she had done to be with Edward. I worked to make myself sound delighted to meet them, "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"This is very unexpected," Kate said unable to hide her surprise, "How long have you been married?"

"A little over a week. We were married in Tuscany at twilight." Edward answered. He kissed my neck softly sending a chill though my body. God, I loved it when he did that. Tanya glared at me her upper lip curling back slightly.

"Oh, that sounds very romantic," Kate said hugging Eleazar. They clearly were a couple by the way they held each other.

"Bella? Isn't that the human girl from Forks that James was chasing after?" Irina asked Kate.

"Yes," Kate said, "and apparently she has stolen Edward's heart." Kate grinned at us conveying her happiness of our marital union. Edward stiffened looking up toward Irina. I wonder what it was that she thought just then?

"Humph…" Irina exhaled sharply, "If you will all excuse me? I must be going," and she turned briskly on her heels and left.

As Irina left Edward straightened up and whispered in my ear, "I'll be right back, love. I need to talk to Irina." I gave him a confused look as he gave me a chaste kiss on the lips, "I'll explain later," and he left to go after Irina. What was that all about? I thought that it was only Tanya who as after Edward? Was Irina after him too? Why wouldn't he tell me about her? I don't get it?

Still questioning why Edward went after Irina, I walked over to join Alice and Jasper on the couch. I was in deep thought when Kate asked grinning, "Bella, I'm curious how you did it? He has never shown an interest in anyone before. Not even our Tanya here," gesturing to Tanya playfully. Tanya seethed with anger folding her arms across her chest.

"Well…for me it was almost love at first sight." I said trying to ignore Tanya's grinding of her teeth. "He was my biology partner and we started talking and eventually our friendship grew to something more."

"That's ALL?!" Tanya shrieked, "You're telling me that you did nothing more than talk? I have thrown myself at him for decades and I never made even the slightest dent. You had to have done more than that you _slut_!"

Suddenly all the Cullen's backs were on edge and Emmett stepped forward, "HEY!," Emmett growl, "You will _not_ talk about my sister in that why!"

"Yeah!…" Rosalie yelled getting all in her face, "She is the nicest girl and I, for one, am proud to be her sister and I know that there is no one else in the universe that could ever be a better match for Edward than Bella. Who are _you_ to call her a slut?! After everything that you have pulled over the last few decades trying to get into his pants! You are the whore you worthless bitch!"

Everyone's jaws dropped at Rosalie's words. I had no idea she and I had gotten that close. In the beginning she hated me and now it was almost as if she loved me. The thought would have brought tears to my eyes if I could cry.

Tanya was taken aback by what Rosalie had said. If I had to guess I would say that Rosalie and Tanya used to get along in the past and Rosalie's outburst wounded her more than she would ever want us to know.

"I think that it's time for us to go," Kate said as Tanya swept past her and out the door. "It was wonderful to meet you Bella. I know that you will make him very happy." She smiled warmly at me. She turned to address Carlisle, "I do hope that tonight's events do not cause any ill will toward us to negate all future visits?"

"I'm sure that as soon as Tanya gets over the shock. Hopefully she will accept the fact that Edward is married now." Carlisle said calmly, "Perhaps we should keep our distance for the time being."

"Of course," Eleazar said, "It was a pleasure meeting you Bella and I apologize for Tanya's behavior." I smiled weakly back at him and they departed.

After they left all eyes were on me with apologetic faces. Alice was the one to break the silence, "Bella, I'm so sorry."

"No Alice…it's okay." I said patting her shoulder.

"That was almost strange," Jasper said.

"That was probably my fault…" I sighed.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked.

"I think that my ability subconsciously caused the truth to come out a little tonight," I said, "Rosalie, I want to thank you for standing up for me and you too Emmett. Does anyone know why Edward had gone after Irina?" Everyone shrugged.

"I'm sure that it is nothing Bella," Alice said reassuring me. I nodded staring off into the distance. I don't know what to think about this? I don't understand why he would have left? He said that he would explain later and that he would be right back. I hope he returns soon because I want some answers. I decided to get some fresh air to think and wait for Edward's return on the porch.

I had made it to the porch when I saw two figures in the distance conversing. As I walked to the top of the stairs that led of the front porch I noticed that it was Edward and Tanya. He was telling her that he loved me and that he never wanted her. My lip pulled back in anger when I saw her suddenly rip her clothes off and jumped on to him wrapping her legs around his waist and tried to kiss him. Before I could even get past the first two steps of the porch to rip her limb from limb, Edward had thrown her off and to the ground saying something to her and ran to me, picking me up and taking me upstairs.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Review and let me know. **

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update things have been turned a little upside down for me. My brother was rushed to surgery Friday with an inflamed appendix. The next day my grandma who came out to visit us off balanced by a big dog and broke her hip and shattered her wrist. Needless to say she needed surgery and is still in the hospital and will be here for at least 1 1/2 months in rehab. They are closing a division at my work and a few of my good friends had lost their jobs. Like I said world turned upside down. **

**The next chapter is in Edward's POV with Tanya.**


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own anything

**I don't own anything.**

Edward's POV (the Encounter)

I was on my way back from my talk with Irina when I heard Tanya's thoughts and I could tell that she was getting closer. I broke through the forest edge just outside our house when the thoughts became unbearable. _I can't believe this! I have made myself available in the most obvious ways and he chooses that stupid human slut from Forks! And here I thought that this would be the time that he would finally give in. GOD he looked so hot. From the moment I laid eyes on him I wanted nothing more than to be with him. He could do-it with me anywhere. Hell, I'd even do-it with him in front of his entire family. I would even let his new wife watch. But no…he goes off and marries some whore. This is un-believable._ I was seething with anger as I made my way toward the house when Tanya came running toward me.

"I have nothing to say to you," I hissed.

"Oh Edward please don't be like that," she pleaded touching my arm.

I shrugged her off, "I will be like that Tanya. The inappropriate things that you had been thinking before you had even entered our home and the insults toward my wife, end _now_." I growled. "I _love _Bella. I have _never, ever,_ felt that way about you. If you think for one minute that I would just leave Bella for you. I've got news for you...cause that's _never_ going to happen!"

Just then she ripped her skirt and top away throwing them to the ground and there she was naked right in front of me exposed for all to see. _Does this change your mind_ she thought. I quickly turned my head away and started to continue toward the house. She jumped on to me, wrapping her legs around my waist and tried to kiss me. I pushed her forcefully to the ground, "I don't want what you have Tanya! Get over it!" and I took off running only to find Bella teeth bared on the front porch readying herself to run out to Tanya and probably rip her from limb to limb. She had seen Tanya and her lack of clothing wrapped around me, that I was certain. She would be stronger than Tanya but Tanya has decades of experience fighting and with Bella's lack of training I didn't want to chance her getting hurt. I quickly picked her up bridal style praying she wouldn't fight against me to get to Tanya and ran up to our room placing her on the floor wrapping my arms around her.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that, love." I whispered, praying that she wouldn't hold Tanya's actions against me. "Please don't be mad at me."

Her brow furrowed at that, taking away the almost murderous look on her face, "Why would I be mad at you? You told her that you wanted me and not her, and you spoke the truth. Your glow was radiant" she said putting her arms around my neck and kissing me it started out with an slight edge from the anger she was still feeling but soon after she calmed and it became very passionate.

"I'm so sorry though," I murmured against her lips.

"Don't be," she pulled away to look into my eyes. "Its not your fault that Tanya jumped you but if she ever does anything like that again I will make her days of transforming in to a vampire seem like a picnic." She stated it in a cheerful tone, I chuckled at that. "Now are you going to tell me why you felt the need to talk to Irina after she left?"

"Yes…she umm…" I hesitated not knowing how to put this, "She and Laurent apparently had gotten very close." Bella's face went to one that showed horror, no doubt remembering that day in my absence when he had almost taken her life. I continued, "When she found out that it was you who caused his death. She had become angry and excused herself. That is why I went after her, to try to talk her down. I could understand what she is going through, but I could not let you take the blame. Laurent made the choice to help Victoria with her revenge."

"Oh…I see…" was all she said laying her head on my chest. She seemed to be thinking about something else but I couldn't figure out what it was.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried I did something to make her upset.

She sighed, "It's nothing…" she mumbled shaking her head.

I lifted up her chin so that she would look into my eyes. She looked like a cross between sad and upset, "Bella…please tell me. You know it upsets me when you hide things from me."

She exhaled sharply pulling herself away from me and walked over to sit in the center of the bed resting her head on her knees. What did I do? Why would she separate herself like this? I told her the truth. I don't understand. "What is it?" I asked walking over to the edge of the bed hating the place she had created between us.

"I'm sorry Edward, it's stupid…" she said turning her head away to look out the window. I crawled onto the bed beside her, wrapping my arms around her. "…when you left earlier I thought for a minute that you and Irina had something going." I opened my mouth to protest but she kept going, "I just feel stupid now for even thinking about that. You even told me that you never had feelings for anyone else and yet that was the first thing that I thought when you went after her. Of course, it didn't help that when you were on your way home I see Tanya just strip down naked in front of you. And the thought of her making advances toward you for the last few decades…" she sighed burying her face in my chest and clutch her hands into fists, "it made me… angry."

I held her tighter kissing her hair. She was jealous. The thought made me smile, but she had to know that I love her and only her. "I'm sorry you thought that there was something going on between Irina and I. She really was a good friend and I didn't want her to hold a grudge toward you for reasons that you couldn't control. As for Tanya…" I rolled my eyes, "don't worry about her. I have never given into her yet and I'm not going to start now."

"But she is so pretty. So much more than I." she mumbled.

"Bite your tongue." I said lifting her head to look at me. How could she ever think that she wasn't more beautiful than that _troll_. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. You out match her in beauty and personality, a million to one. I have never found Tanya attractive. I could never find anyone more attractive than you. I love you and only you." She kissed me. Her kiss had so much fire, so much passion I couldn't think. My mind went completely blank of anything else but her. The feel of her lips, her fingers going through my hair, her sexy legs wrapping around my waist.

"I love you so much," she whispered.

I kissed her again caressing her form about to make my move to take off her shirt when my cell phone rang. I pulled away hesitantly clearing my throat, "Don't move…" I told her, "I'm not done with you yet." She grinned at the note of suggestion I gave her.

I flipped open my phone and answered, "Hello…I see…yes of course…we will catch the next flight out…we will be there." I shut my phone to see Bella in pout. I chuckled, "The Volturi need us, love"

"They always have horrible timing" she groaned starting to get up. I quickly pinned her down.

"Where do you think you are going?" I asked and began to nibble at her neck.

"We have to go," she gasped, "You said that we would be leaving on the next flight."

I sighed on her neck, "Alice?" I said at no more than normal volume. _Yes Edward you have the time. I'll even get your tickets to give you a little more time._ I grinned devilishly. "It looks as if we have the time."

"Oh…well then by all means continue," she said grinning back at me and then I took off her shirt.

**A/N: Happy 4****th**** of July!! I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know. **


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own anything

**I don't own anything.**

Bella POV

We had been summoned to return to Volterra to meet up with a tracking team that was to be sent out to neutralize and question two clans that were in the middle of a dispute between territories that humans are beginning to notice. The Volturi have for many millennia been the ones to enforce the one rule among vampires. That rule is that we are not to let the humans know of the existence of vampires. Edward had broken that rule with me and we were almost killed because of it. If it wasn't for Carlisle I don't think Edward and I would be here today.

Our team consisted of Demetri, Jane, and to Edward's great dislike, Felix. Demetri is the Volturi's tracker and from what Edward told me he was a thousand times more gifted than James was. Jane was the one to breakup any fight that might be taking place at the time and Felix was to be the backup in the brawn. Edward was to read their minds to find out intentions and weed out the ones who are not the biggest threat. I was sent to over see the questioning and inform them of the lies and truths that Edward couldn't detect fully.

We landed in Louisiana where the two clans were fighting and were running the 100 miles to the town they were in. Edward was requested to stay close to Demetri in the lead to track them down faster leaving Jane, Felix and I to trail behind. Demetri and Edward were a good distance ahead of us because they both ran the fastest. Felix had fallen back into step with me and gave me a grin that made me cringe.

"Hey gorgeous," he said giving me a wink.

I tried to run faster but he would just counter my actions. "Felix, I'm not in the mood." I growled.

"What I can't even talk to you now?" Felix asked acting like he was innocent.

"What is there to talk about?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Look so I came on a little too strong before. I might as well come out and say I think you're 'hot'." Felix's glow was a bright yellow telling me that he was speaking the truth.

"Well thank you, Felix," I said through clinched teeth, "But keep in mind that I am _married_ and extremely happy with him."

Felix's face turned to show great disgust, "You actually_ married_ that mind-reading maggot?"

My eyes narrowed and sped up just enough to get slightly ahead of him stuck out my arm and stopped short. Felix was to close to react in time he hit my arm hard I heard a crunch and he was down on the ground a second later. He growled loudly in frustration and I saw the 3 inch indent my arm had created. If he were human he would have be dead. I was still angry for his previous statement about Edward but when I saw the damage I had created I felt almost horrified.

The others ran back to where we were Edward was in the lead. He immediately put his arms around me and pulled me close to my chest. "Are you okay?" he asked worried.

"I'm ok, I just…he said something that…and then I…" I couldn't form a coherent statement.

"It's ok, Bella. I saw it," he said kissing my forehead.

"Was this absolutely necessary?" Jane snarled surveying the damage I had caused Felix.

"He'll be fine," Demetri sighed, "Just give it another minute." Jane grimaced and Edward held me tighter to his chest. I could only guess that she wanted to punish me with her power but her ability has no effect on me. "You did pretty good there Bella," Demetri grinned, "I'd say that was the best shot that anyone has got on Felix in over a millennium."

Felix growled as his chest re-inflated to normal and his body healed before our eyes. "Don't encourage her Demetri." Jane scolded.

"Jane you know he had it coming," Demetri said, "besides its not everyday that you get to see Felix down for the count by someone other than you." Demetri and I had become rather good friends in the month that Edward and I were under house arrest. He was madly in love with Heidi, the one who would corral their human meals, and whenever Edward was in a meeting and Heidi was gone we would talk, mostly about how much we loved our soul mates, to try to make the time we were without them go by faster.

Jane clenched her teeth together in obvious frustration, "Enough. Playtime is over. Felix?" Felix lifted his head to acknowledge her, "Get up and stay with me since you can't behave yourself with the others."

Felix growled getting up, "I don't need a babysitter."

"Apparently you do," Jane chimed.

Felix looked at me then made eye contact with Edward. Edward's eyes narrowed, "No, I haven't." Felix gave a disapproving sniff, "We haven't had the chance yet." Edward said defensively.

"Why don't you just keep her in a padded room? We all need the knowledge." Felix growled.

Edward stiffened clenching his fists, "Like I said, we haven't had the time."

"What are you two talking about?" I asked putting my hand to Edward's face and making him look at me.

He sighed relaxing a little, "The fact that we haven't had the chance to teach you how to fight." His gaze turned back to Felix and growled, "I think not!" Felix grinned devilishly. "If you think that I would leave Bella in your hands…true…but I wouldn't let you touch her with a ten foot pole…"

"Will you two please stop that!" Demetri growled, "Speak out loud so we all can play along!"

"My apologies," Edward said calmly to Demetri, "Felix," Edward said his name leaking acid into his tone, "wants Bella to get some of the basics of how to fight before we go any farther and I agree but he wants to teach her which is absolutely out of the question."

Demetri nodded, "That would be wise. You and Bella stay around here and teach her what she needs to know but I expect you to have her trained within the hour. Felix, Jane come with me." They all took off leaving Edward and I alone.

Edward sighed, "Well I guess we better get started then."

"Edward," I said placing my hand on his cheek and kissing him softly on the lips, "I love you," I backed up, "Now teach me how to kick some vampire butt."

He chuckled shaking his head, "Ok, one of the things you have got to learn is that your instinct is to go for the easy kill. Newborns by nature work purely on instinct but because you are unique," Edward kissed me, "and amazing," he kissed me again, "you are not like most newborns. You proved it the day that you had awoken and turned down the blood of a human. Of course, you have always been unique and amazing since the moment I first met you." He kissed me again and pulled away standing in a relaxed stance 3 feet away and I mimicked him. "_You_ can think with your mind, it is strong enough to over power our primitive instinct to kill. When we hunt we use that instinct but we also use skill. Animals are harder to catch than humans because we can put humans into a trance that makes them vulnerable. I want you to try to attack me as if I were an animal." I shivered I could never attack Edward. "It's ok, attack me," he said grinning at me.

"Easier said than done Edward," I said, "I have no desire to hurt you."

"Neither do I but we have to work on this and I have less than an hour to teach you what I have learned over the last 100 years," he said looking as if he was kicked in the stomach or something.

"Ok," I sighed and closed my eyes envisioning that he was someone else. I opened my eyes and sprang toward him.

He moved out of the way, "You have to be able to move with your target. When you go against another vampire you can't hesitate. Their speed and strength are what cause this to be difficult. If you let down your guard for a second…I could lose you." His voice turned pained.

"I promise," I said wrapping my arms around his waist, "I will not let you down." He kissed me with such passion I felt my knees go weak.

He cleared his throat, "Make me proud," and we ran through the scenarios again and again. By the time our hour was up I had successfully captured and faked to disable him. He had attacked me as well, showing me some of the tricks that more experienced vampires would use and telling me how to fight against it.

We started to run to meet up with the others, "I just want to tell you that you are an amazing teacher." I said squeezing his hand.

He grinned, "Thank you but please don't tell Emmett that you were able to get the upper hand on me. I'll hear about it till the end of time."

I slowed our pace to almost a walk taking his other hand and walked backwards in front of him. "Your secret is safe with me," and I kissed him.

"Mmmm…" He moaned, "I can't wait to get you home." His head shot up suddenly and his expression hardened. "They need us now. There are too many newborns Demetri needs us to fight. Just stay close to me and please be careful."

We took off running faster than we ran before to the battle between the two clans. I did as Edward asked and stayed close to him and he had taken care of my opponent many times. The training he had given me saved me on many occasions. Between the five of us and with Jane's ability we were able to lower the newborns down to a low enough number that the fighting seized and the questioning began. It took us nearly a week to clear up the business down south and report back to Volterra. Edward and I stayed in our usual room till night fall after the issue was resolved officially and were excused to go back home.

The flight was long and Edward and I desperately needed to hunt. Our plane touched down in Anchorage Edward took us to the normal hunting ground which his family was currently occupying.

"It's about time you two got back," Emmett yelled running over to us and snatching me up into a bear hug.

"Alice said that you were down south neutralizing newborns," Jasper said with a look I couldn't interpret, horror maybe or is it worry or was it something else entirely.

"Yes we were," I said.

Jasper stared at me then looked to Edward question in his eyes, "I taught her everything I could in an hour." Edward told him, "Naturally I missed a few things that you have knowledge of but we can work on that a little later."

"You might want to teach her sooner rather than later if this comes up again. I don't want my little sister to get hurt." Jasper said giving me a warm smile. "I'm proud that she progressed so quickly. This should be an easy task."

"Can we at least hunt and have some alone time before we go through more training?" Edward said. It wasn't a question it was more like an agenda. Jasper nodded and we all continued to hunt for several hours.

We were finishing up when Edward spotted two mountain lions that he didn't want to pass up. I had wanted to go back to the house to get cleaned up so I went back with Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme leaving Alice and Jasper with Edward.

At the house Carlisle and Esme had gone for a walk and Emmett and Rosalie were having some alone time themselves. I hopped into the shower letting the hot water relax me. I heard a noise that sounded like the balcony door being opened.

At first I thought that it might have been Edward but I noticed the scent and it was definitely not Edwards. Within seconds the water was shut off and I was dressed in a clean pair of jeans and t-shirt. I could hear them walk slowly around the room touching the things on the dresser till they made their way over to the bed and I heard the sheets ruffle. My upper lip curled back and a growl escaped me as I opened the door to find Tanya in a corset and thong laying on our bed. Tanya's face went from sensual to horrified in less then a second.

"What the hell are you doing in our room? And on our bed?" I growled concentrating on her so she was forced to tell me the truth.

"I thought that you weren't home, your scent is so potent for a vampire and I never know if you are here or not. I thought Edward was the one in the shower and that I could entice him while you, the _slut,_ were away. I have no idea what he sees in you" Tanya blurted out in total disbelief in what she had said.

I growled louder and Tanya flinched looked to the balcony door and moved as fast as she could to get out of here. I followed in pursuit running to the balcony rail and sprang from it landing gracefully three stories down on the lawn to chase after her. I was faster than Tanya and caught up to her before we hit the tree line on the Cullen's property. I grabbed her and flung her into a huge pine tree making the tree fall from the severed trunk.

"Let's get something straight you and I," I said taking a defensive position. "Edward has never liked you in that way and will never like you in that way. He is my husband and any advances that you plan to make STOP NOW!!" I growled moving quickly blocking Tanya's move to hit me grabbing her arm and kicking her hard in the ribs hearing the crunch of the bones. I flung her into another tree and her arm dislocated. "I know that you had feelings for him but I didn't know that you were slow mentally. Let me make this as clear as I possibly can. Edward is mine. You are a whore who has no right to pursue him. He will never give into your advances. If you can't accept that you are not welcome here!"

Tanya glared at me almost fully recovered and was about to lunge for me when Edward and the rest of the Cullen's came to my side. Edward put an arm around my waist glaring at Tanya.

"Tanya I suggest that you leave and don't come back unless you accept Bella and Edward's marriage." Carlisle said in the most forceful voice I had ever heard from him.

Tanya looked at all of us taking in all our glares. She nodded in defeat turned and ran into the forest. Emmett was the first to speak, "Damn Edward, what did you teach her? She totally kicked Tanya's butt and there is barely a scratch on her."

Edward ignored him pulling me into an embrace and kissing me long and hard. He picked me up bridal style and ran me back to the house and into our room closing the door. He was leading me over to the bed when I stopped him.

"Edward," I murmured against his lips, "I need to change the sheets and burn those."

"What?" he asked continuing to kiss me.

I hesitantly broke away from him, "Tanya was inside our sheets waiting for you. I want them burned now." and I stripped the bed ran to the closet grabbed the clean ones and remade the bed in a matter of seconds. I threw the old sheets onto the balcony for the time being.

Edward came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist kissing my neck, "Feel better?"

"A little," I sighed.

"I think I know a way to make you feel better. Close your eyes and don't move until I come back for you and I'll tell you when you can open your eyes again." Edward whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes and he kissed me on the cheek before he let go of me and I heard water run and things rustle around. Within 2 minutes he was back wrapping his arms around me again picking me up spinning us around and walked a few steps toward the running water. He put me down and I heard the water shut off. He began kissing my neck again making me shiver as his hands roamed my body removing all traces of clothing. The fact that my eyes were still closed made this experience extremely erotic. He picked me up again bridal style and I noticed that he wasn't wearing clothing as well. I felt his amazing muscular body next to mine and my hand began tracing along the lines of his muscles. He began to purr at my touch and I felt his arousal next to my hip. "You can open your eyes now Bella?" he whispered.

I slowly opened my eyes to a candlelit bathroom and a drawn bubble bath in our jetted tub for two. Edward grabbed a mini remote and low classical music began to play in the background. He stepped into the bath and lowered us into the hot water. I shifted so I would be laying on top of him and kissed him with all the passion and love I was feeling for him. He caressed my body messaging my breasts then trailing his hands down my sides grabbing my butt and sliding me up so that his mouth was on my nipple licking and sucking each one. I let out a loud moan begging for more and he slowly slid me back down entering inside me. I moaned again and again as each thrust sent a wave of pleasure through me. We quickened our pace and the moans were coming from both of us now. At our climax Edward covered my mouth with his silencing me as I began to scream in ecstasy. We collapsed into the bubbly water holding each other completely content.

"You were right," I murmured kissing his collarbone, "I do feel better."

He chuckled kissing my hair, "I'm glad. I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered and we let the romantic atmosphere consume us.

**A/N: REVIEW. I really need to know how I'm doing. Thank you to those who have reviewed so far. It really makes me feel good when I get feedback.**


	20. Chapter 20

Bella's POV (Two months later)

**I don't own anything.**

Bella's POV (Two months later)

I stood on our balcony outside of our bedroom at the Cullen's house in Denali overlooking the vast mountains and forest in the surrounding landscape. The setting sun had caused the snowy mountains to look almost purple. As I stared into the peaceful mountain setting I breathed in the clean woodsy scent in the air. The smell reminded me of something but I couldn't remember what. The things that I remember of my human life were simple. I remembered Renee and her scatter brain. I remembered Charlie…Oh Charlie…what he must have thought about my disappearance. He thought I committed suicide. That thought would have brought tears to my eyes if I could still cry. I wished that I could see him again, to see if he is okay. He's by no means a good cook. In fact, I am surprised he had even survived as long as he did without me or at least without blowing up the kitchen. I know that I can't just end up on his doorstep saying "Hi dad! I really didn't jump to my death. Oh…and while I was gone, I married Edward the love of my existence." Yea…I'm sure that would go over well. Plus…my alibi was solid. I cut all my human life ties without even knowing that would work to my advantage. Why would I ever want to mess that up? It's just…I never wanted them to think that I would commit suicide.

I admit that I was a complete zombie after Edward had left me for what he thought was my own good. Charlie was worried sick about me. I had alienated my friends entirely and just went through the motions of what I thought was expected of me. I could definitely see how my suicide jumping off the cliff would be believable based off of those facts.

I had asked Alice to look and see if Charlie was okay and she said that she mostly saw him very sad at work or in a dirty house. This assured me that he was at least surviving but I wanted to make things better for him, but I didn't know how.

Off in the distance I heard a wolf howl. My mind whirled to Jacob, my best friend, who helped me through my rough time in Edward's absence. I remembered his husky laugh and warm smile. He always would try to brighten my day like he was my own personal sun. He even protected me from Laurent and Victoria. I hope that he is okay as well. I'm sure that when he found out that I jumped it must have killed him. I never wanted him to think that I committed suicide either. I'm sure it broke his heart. He was like my family and I loved him. He was also, to my surprise, a werewolf. Werewolves are our immortal enemy according to Jacob. I'm not sure why that is but the circumstances as they are, a reunion with him might not be the best idea. No…I couldn't believe that Jacob would ever be hostile toward me.

I felt two strong arms come up from behind me and wrap around my waist. I leaned back into Edward's chest as he kissed me at the hollow beneath my ear. "What are you thinking about?" as he started a trail of kisses up and down my neck.

I sighed in the comfort that he brought me, "I was just thinking…about Charlie," I answered with sadness in my voice.

"I know you miss him Bella," Edward said in understanding, "but it is better this way. Your alibi has been set."

"I know, it's just…I'm worried about him…and Renee." I said my voice trailing off.

"Bella, love…" Edward sighed, "I know it's hard, but it's better this way really."

"I know…" I knew that he was right, "I just wish I could have given them some type of goodbye."

"I understand. Unfortunately I don't see how you could do that," Edward said kissing my cheek, "It's too late for a suicide note."

My mind started racing. That's it…a suicide note! I quickly turned to face him, "Edward you are a genius!" I said with glee and kissed him enthusiastically.

Edward was now breathless and extremely confused. "What did I say?"

"A suicide note!" I exclaimed, "I could write a suicide note!" Edwards brow furrowed he was still completely confused. "I could write the note and put it somewhere in the house for him to find."

"Bella…" Edward said thinking through my plan, "I don't really think that would be believable. I think that they would have looked through everything by now and if it just all of a sudden showed up now…"

I could see his point and it did make sense, but there had to be some way to do it. "Edward… I just want to make things better for them." I said putting my head on his chest.

"Bella…" Edward sighed, "I love you. I will do anything for you. I just don't see how it is possible." Edward hugged me tight to his chest and kissed me on the forehead.

"Perhaps…Jacob could help." Edward stiffened. For some reason whenever I mentioned my werewolf friend he would always tense.

"I…I don't think that is such a good idea." Edward seemed to be choosing his words carefully. "Don't get me wrong I owe Jacob and the Pack a great debt for protecting you from Laurent and Victoria when I…wasn't around. It's just that I don't think that they would be too… happy…about your current state."

"Jacob was my best friend Edward. He will understand." I said kissing him just below the jaw.

Edward sighed, "Bella…werewolves are unstable. What if he attacks you?"

"I really don't think he will. Please Edward…we could just let him know that I'm alive and ask him to keep me posted on my family." I pleaded.

"I really don't think that is such a good idea. I would prefer that we do the suicide note idea over this." Edward said trying to compromise.

"Ok…" I sighed, "I'll write the letter. I'm going to want to see Charlie though. No contact of course, but at least check over the house and see him from a distance." I really wanted to see Jacob too but I don't know how to convince him that Jacob wouldn't hurt me. In truth I didn't know how Jacob would react to my present condition.

Edward started kissing a line up and down my neck stopping at the hollow under my ear, "Okay we can go check on Charlie." He continued kissing along my jaw to my chin, "I think we should tell the others though." His lips parted mine slightly, tracing his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance.

"We leave tomorrow." I confirmed against his hard lips.

"Yes" he agreed and I granted him entrance kissing him hard and passionately.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Review and let me know. **


	21. Chapter 21

Bella's POV (Return to Forks)

**I don't own anything.**

Bella's POV (Return to Forks)

Edward and I, along with the rest of the Cullen's were all pulling up to the Cullen's Mansion near Forks. We didn't know how long we would be staying. I had suggested Edward and I return alone but Carlisle and the family wouldn't have it. They wanted to be close incase we ran into trouble with the werewolves. I told them I didn't think that it would be a problem but they insisted. I didn't want to believe that a fight would breakout between us, but in the back of my mind it saw reason. Werewolves and vampires are enemies, and I was now one of them. Would Jake, my best friend, actually attack me? I didn't want to believe that.

It was lightly cloudy today, the sun was almost poking through, and so Edward suggested we go to our Meadow till twilight came in the next two hours before we went to check on Charlie. I agreed and we took off running. A few minutes later we were in the center of our meadow hearing the birds chirp and the stream gurgle. Edward and I breathed in the clean floral scent of the meadow. Edward grinned his crooked grin, grabbed my waist and pulled me close crushing me to his chest. His golden eyes gazed into mine making me melt. He leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips, "You look beautiful standing here," he whispered.

I giggled, "I was going to say the same thing." He chuckled. "I love you"

"I love you too" and he kissed me again. He pulled back about to say something when his head shot up looking to the distant trees to the south.

"What is it Edward?" my senses not picking up on anything to indicate a problem.

"I can hear the wolves thoughts." His tone was concerned. "It's Jacob, Embry and Quil."

"Jacob…" I said grinning. I started to walk in the direction Edward had indicated they were.

"No Bella…" Edward whispered holding me fast. "Their thoughts are primed for attack. They caught our scent." I looked to the trees in horror. "They're calling the others." Edward had his cell phone out and dialed Carlisle. "Carlisle…" Edward spoke at vampire speed informing him of the situation. His placed his phone back in his pocket bracing for anything.

"Edward? Why are they so mad?" I asked in a fast low whisper preparing to protect myself.

"They think that we crossed the line that day you were on the cliff. They no long honor our treaty." He whispered back.

"Oh God…" I gasped. At that moment I smelt the most horrid smell I had ever smelt before. Ten wolves had emerged from the trees in a semi circle formation. The tall black wolf that I knew to be Sam was in the middle and next to him was a rusty colored wolf that was now almost as tall as Sam. "Jacob… It's me." I called.

The wolves slowed and glanced at one another slightly. Behind us Edward's family came to our flanks bracing for a fight. With our added numbers the wolves started to bear down readying themselves to pounce. Edward whispered lower in vampire speed to me, "They now think that we changed you. Jacob is seething in anger at this fact but I think he can be persuaded. Though I believe we might be too late to avoid a fight."

As he said the words it hit me how much danger my family and I were in and strangely I worried for the wolves' safety as well. They were mostly over grown, insanely muscled children. I had to act quickly. I whispered low and fast to my family "Do not kill them. They are just children. Knock them out if you can. Jasper…" but I was too late. The wolf I remembered to be Paul, their most aggressive one, had sprang toward Emmett bearing his teeth. Emmett moved quickly out of the way of Paul's teeth batting him ten feet away from himself.

As Paul flew through the air the rest of the Pack bounded for the attack. A smaller gray wolf came towards me, dodging its attack and it flew by me hitting the ground a few feet away circling to try once more. Jasper and Alice were taking on three at once trying hard not to hurt them. Rosalie was dodging back and forth from the attacks a chocolate colored wolf made. Carlisle and Esme each had one of their own moving swiftly and working together. Emmett in an intense battle with Paul if Emmett wasn't too careful he was going to kill him.

"Emmett!" I yelled, "Remember don't kill him," as I dodged another attack from the silver wolf.

"In case you haven't noticed Bella! They are trying to kill us!" Emmett growled back dodging another attack by Paul. Just then I heard a wolf whimper behind me. Edward had batted him hard enough to slam into a tree. The tan colored wolf had fallen to the ground the breath taken out of them and lay limp on the ground. Edward was now going head to head with Jacob, starting to circle.

"Jacob, we don't want to fight you." Edward said calmly. Jacob lunged toward him, Edward moving out of the way. "I know you are mad now but let us explain." Jacob sprang again narrowly missing him as he glided by.

"Jacob, please listen to us!" I yelled moving to miss the silver wolfs attack. "They never broke the treaty! They didn't change me!"

"He doesn't believe you." Edward told me dodging another attack.

"Jacob, do you not believe your own nose?" I yelled desperate to get through to him. As the silver wolf came at me again I hit them hard enough to send them flying to the trees. "Think about it! Their scent doesn't smell the same!"

Jacob started circling around Edward again. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the tan wolf crouch, readying itself to pounce Edward. The tan wolf sprang, "Jacob, Please don't hurt my family!" I screamed. Suddenly the tan wolf was knocked out of the way of Edward's path. Jacob had tackled his own ally. Abruptly the fighting ceased and the Pack was falling back.

I looked around the meadow to see if everyone was ok. My family was coming toward us seeming to be unscathed. I saw Edward and ran to him putting my arms around his neck and kissing him in relief as his arms wrapped around my waist. I quickly turned to the rusty colored wolf, its eyes were pained. "Jake…" I said my words failing me.

"He wants to know what happened to you." Edward translated for me his expression turning pained.

I turned to Jacob who was still in a defensive position. "That day on the cliff, I did jump…" Jacob whimpered as I said this. "What I didn't know was that I was being hunted by the Volturi. They came here to Forks and followed my scent to the cliffs in La Push." Jacob growled. "They took an interest in me and decided to make me one of them." Jacob growled even more fiercely at this.

Edward's brow furrowed in anger, "He doesn't believe that fully…" Edward started to say in a hard tone but Jacob took off to the trees. The other wolves in his pack watching him in disbelief.

"Where is he going?" I asked anxiously.

"He wants to be able to talk to you himself." Edward said holding me tighter.

**A/N: Ok so what did you think? Too short, Too long, not enough deal? Review and let me know. **


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own anything

**I don't own anything.**

Bella's POV (Explanation and Forgiveness)

Jacob made his why back from the forest in only a pair of shorts. His tan muscular torso was still shaking a little from his obvious anger. As he made his approach he gave his Pack a glance that told them he knew what he was doing. He then looked toward Edward and I, his face turned into a mixture of pain, anger and yet gleeful. "Who the hell are the Volturi?"

Edward started to speak but I put my fingers on his lips to stop him. Somehow I felt that Jacob would take things better coming from me. "They are…a powerful clan of vampires who reside in Italy. They are feared by our kind." I explained.

"Why were they hunting you?" Jacob started to shake in anger.

"They had heard that I caused some discord with some of their kind and knew too much about the vampire race. They decided that I must be terminated." My voice trailed off Edward tightened his grip around my waist.

Jacob growled in anger, "This would never have been an issue if HE would never have existed." I flinched at his words. "Which brings me to my next question… if HE wasn't in on it then how are you together now?"

Edward answered between clenched teeth, his face was a mixture of pain and anger, "Charlie had told me about Bella's…" his voice trailed trying to will away the memory of when he thought I was dead. He gave me another squeeze and continued, "Death. When I had gone to the Volturi shortly after… I had no idea Bella was there."

Jacob shook his head in disbelief, "And you expect me to believe that story?" Jacob asked, his voice condescending.

"It _is_ the truth Jacob." My voice almost shouted the words. Jacob's face started to contort into a look of saddened concentration. Edward stiffened by my side his hands tightening into fists.

Jacob looked at us holding each other and his face became angered, "How can you, after he left you the way he did, just go back to him like nothing happen?"

I frowned at his obvious distaste for my relationship that was rekindled with Edward. "I know you will find this hard to believe but he left me because his loved me…" Jacob sneered at me as I explained. "He knew that if we stayed together. I would be giving up my humanity in time and he did not want that for me." Jacob's brow furrowed trying to understand what I was saying to him. "We never stopped loving each other and we both felt empty inside the whole time we were apart."

Jacob stared me in the eye his face filled with a sadness I could not explain. This look that Jacob gave me made Edward growl slightly in his chest his jaw clenched. "You could have tried to get over him you know." Edward growled louder. The Pack started to tense readying themselves for the fight to start again. My family tensed preparing to take our flank.

"Stop it!" I yelled fearing that my family was going back into battle with the wolves. "I love him, Jacob. There is nothing that would ever make me change that. We were meant to be." Jacob grimmest, "and when I was changed, it sealed our fate that was meant to be. I have _no_ regrets." Edward hugged me tight at my words and kissed me softly on the cheek. Jacob's face had fallen into one of great sorrow.

"You wouldn't miss anything about being human?" Jacob asked in almost a whisper.

"No… I will only miss my family and friends," my voice trailed away slightly, "I'll miss _you_, Jacob"

Jacob's eyes met mine, "You will?" he asked disbelieving.

"Of course I will Jacob. You are my best friend." I said with the deepest sincerity.

Jacob's face softened with what looked like delight but then his brow furrowed, "What took you so long to come back?"

Edward and I exchanged a wiry glance, remembering the deal we had to make with the Volturi. If it weren't for Carlisle we might not have been here today. "We umm…" the words failed me.

Jacob's eyes narrowed, "Ok… never mind," he said with acid in his voice.

"No it wasn't like that to its entirety." Edward said trying to fight back a smile. Jacob sniffed in disgust. "We umm…" Edward seemed to be choosing his words carefully, "had run into a conflict and were finally liberated not long ago."

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked

"What he means is…" I interceded, "the Volturi wanted me and were not willing to let me leave ever." Jacob tensed. "Were it not for Carlisle, Edward and I would not be here today."

Jacob glanced over to Carlisle who had nodded at him. Jacob relaxed his stance and hung his head. "Oh… I see."

"Jacob, for what it's worth, I would like to thank you." Edward said. Jacob's head snapped up confusion and angst on his face. "…for being there and protecting Bella when I wasn't around."

"I never did that for you. I did it for her." Jacob said with venom in his voice.

"I know…" Edward's brow furrowed, "…but thank you all the same."

Jacob grimmest. "Jacob? What ever happened with Victoria? Is she still out there?" I asked worry crossed my face.

"Oh we took care of her." Jacob said with a wide devilish grin. "On that day you disappeared, we had trapped her just outside of Forks. She had almost got away but we closed ranks and caught her." The rest of the Pack howled in victory. I smiled at their happiness and my relief that she was gone for good.

"Thank you Jacob," I said, "I'll never forget what you had done for me. I only hope that we can still be friends even though we are what we are."

"I don't know" Jacob sighed looking down to his feet, "I don't think I could handle it. You know seeing you the way you are." I saw him glow like he was the sun and I knew that we would never be the close friends we once were ever again.

"I… understand," my voice broke slightly, "but can you do me a favor, at least?"

Jacob lifted his head and his eyes met mine. "What?"

"Will you look after Charlie? I know he must be hurting and he can't cook at all and…"

I trailed off.

Jacob huffed and smiled slightly, "Sure sure, I'll look after him for you."

I smiled widely, "Thanks Jake. Will you keep in touch with me? You know I'm going to miss you all."

Jacob brow furrowed looked at the Pack and turned back to me and nodded, "Sure I can give you updates but on one condition…"

"I think we can accommodate that." Edward said smiling riley.

Jacob nodded. He looked at his Pack and they all disappeared into the forest. He turned back to me exhaling heavily, "I never told you this Bella but…I love you." Jacob glowed like the sun once more.

"I love you too Jake, You will always be my best friend in my eyes." I smiled at him. Edward hugged me tighter.

"Yeah…ahh…me too." Jacob's glow dimmed slightly. "Well I better get going." He looked at Edward, "You better make her happy."

"I will, I can promise you that." Edward grinned.

Jacob nodded. "I'll see you around." And he sprinted off into the forest.

"Bye, Jake" I whispered.

I turned my gaze back to Edward and he kissed me in earnest leaving me breathless. I knew that it was in relief that we had made it though the battle unscathed. The rest of the Cullen's congregated around us.

"Oh Alice…" I yelled giving her a big hug. I then ran to give Carlisle and Esme a hug. "Emmett…" and he picked me up with a big grin giving me the biggest bear hug ever.

After recovering from the force of Emmett's hug I hugged Rosalie and then Jasper. We all showed our gratitude that we were all unharmed.

Edward came up from behind me wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me on the neck.

"What was it Edward? What made them stop?" Rosalie asked.

"Jacob didn't want to hurt Bella, so he called off the Pack." Edward informed us. His face was a mixture of relief and yet somehow wary.

"How could he do that? I mean Sam is the Alpha." I asked him confused.

"Jacob apparently was to be the alpha male because of his lineage. When you went missing and they suspected us being involved. He assumed his role as alpha male as an act of duty so he could have revenge on us." Edward said.

"They thought we broke the treaty?" Emmett asked

"Yes, they only knew that vampires had come on their land. When they saw Bella was one of us just now, they thought it was a confirmation that we had crossed the line and in turn started the battle."

"What is the status now?" Carlisle asked.

"The treaty is still in effect but because of Bella's request Jacob was willing to do it on one condition." Edward said.

"What's the condition?" Esme asked.

"They get first crack at any of our kind who threatens this area." Edward said with a small smile.

"It's a small price to pay." Jasper sighed putting his arm around Alice's waist.

"Well…at least we know now that we can always return without confrontation with the wolves." Carlisle said. We all nodded. "Well I think that we should get going. Edward… Bella, be safe and we will see you back at the house." Edward and I nodded. With that, they had left Edward and I alone once again in our meadow.

**A/N: I have like two more chapter ideas then I'm kind of stuck. Please let me know how I'm doing. Review.**


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own anything

**I don't own anything.**

Edward's POV

I couldn't believe what had just transpired here. The werewolves were not going to stop until we were all dead. They truly believed that we had broken the treaty and changed Bella. I don't blame them for that, I would have come to the same conclusion if I were them as well.

The thing that bothers me the most about this situation is that Jacob wanted revenge on us, in particular, me. Why hadn't Bella told me that things were getting to be more than friendship between them? Did she not know? How could she have no regrets about being changed if she had Jacob to go to? It was only his love for her that made him stop the attack on us.

Bella put her arms around my neck grinning as she ran her fingers through the back of my hair. I purred, I love it when she did that. She kissed me passionately, "I'm so glad that you are ok. I don't know what I would have done if you, or anyone for that matter got hurt." She said against my lips and I deepened our kiss even farther.

I love her so much but I just had to know what she was feeling. I had to know that she truly had no regrets about her situation. "Bella…" I said tightening my hold around her waist, "you really have no regrets what so ever about being changed?"

Bella gazed into my topaz eyes for a long moment. "No I don't." She answered but I could tell she was not telling me the whole truth. I frowned at this and she must have known that I saw right through her. She exhaled sharply and continued, "I admit that I do wish that I could see my parents. The thought of them thinking that I committed suicide eats away at me. So I guess if I have any regrets it would be the way I left their life."

I narrowed my eyes thinking through her answer and it did make sense but was that truly all. Is she hiding something from me about Jacob? I had to find out no matter how painful her answer might be for me. I'd rather know. "What about Jacob?" I asked trying to sound detached and not this jealously that I was feeling.

Bella turned her gaze to the ground, "I admit I do miss him." I stiffened, 'Here it comes' I thought. She is going to tell me that she loved him and she wished that she hadn't changed because of him. Bella continued, "He was my best friend. He was there for me and helped me through that hard time as best he could."

She said 'best friend', but is that really all she thought of him as? From the images in Jacob's thoughts it was almost as if they were a couple. Or was it his fantasies that I was seeing? Maybe Bella had no idea that he loved her? I had to press for more information, "So you only miss him because he was your friend and nothing more?"

She pulled back to look into my eyes, her face showed that she was slightly confused. "What do you mean?" she asked and her eyes narrowed slightly.

I knew that I couldn't lie to her. She would be able to see that through her ability. I exhaled sharply pulling her hands from around my neck and held them in front of me. I looked briefly at the ring I gave her and decided right then and there that she needed to know what I had gotten from Jacob's thoughts. "Bella…" I had no idea how to continue. I hated even thinking about what I had seen in his head let alone speak it. "He…he loves you."

"I love him too…" she said. My insides crumbled at her words. She loved him how could she say that she had no regrets if she loved him? My world felt like it was falling from underneath me, but then Bella continued, "He is like the brother I never had. He's like family to me." Wait, what? She loved him like family. She thought of him like he was a brother and not a potential lover.

Relief washed though me and I couldn't help myself, I kissed her. I kissed her long and hard somehow making our way down on the flowery bed of the meadow. I laid on top of her, kissing her with everything I had. I broke that kiss only to kiss a trail down her jaw to her neck and after each button I had undone on her blouse. Her breathing was very ragged as I straddled her and pulled her up so her lips would meet mine. I slowly removed her blouse and ran my fingers up her spine to unclasp her bra. She had unbuttoned my shirt and removed it within seconds. She unbuckled my belt and unzipped my pants. I let out an involuntary growl from my chest as she started to trail kisses down my chest while removing my pants. I pressed myself against her laying her back onto the flowery meadow, kissing a trail from her neck to her stomach while unzipping and removing her pants. She purred with pleasure as I made my way back up to her lips. She shifted her hips and pulled me closer as I plunged myself inside her. The feeling sent shocks of electricity through me. We both growled in pleasure as we moved in our passionate dance to end in our climax.

We lay there breathless holding each other in our loving embrace. I kissed her slowly trailing from her lips to the hollow below her ear. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too" Bella whispered back.

Twilight had settled over the meadow and we dressed each other slowly kissing every part we were about to cover. We walked hand in hand to the forests edge grinning at each other.

"Edward?" she asked.

"Yes, love?"

"I was wondering something." She paused and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"What are you wondering, my love?" kissing the tip of her nose.

"What was Jacob thinking when I told him he was my best friend and I loved him?" I stiffened I hoped she would never ask me this. "Because…after I said that his glow dimmed a little. He must have told me a half truth there. What was he thinking?"

I sighed, "Do you really want to know?" I really wished she hadn't asked me this.

"Yes" she said her eyes pleading.

"Well…" I sighed, "…he was thinking that he wished you loved him more then just as a friend." I hung my head frowning to the ground.

"Oh…" Bella said shocked by what I had said. She took her hand and lifted my chin up just enough to make me look into her eyes. When her eyes met mine I saw nothing but love. "Is that why you growled at him earlier?" she asked. I nodded sheepishly. The corners of her lips started to lift slightly, "You know that I love only you in that way. You are the only one who could ever make me happy. Anyone else would be just a cheap imitation and would never be enough."

Her words were so soothing and reassuring. I felt myself smile. I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist and kissed her softly. "You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that."

"You know you are awful sexy when you get jealous." She grinned.

I chuckled, "Oh you think so?"

She kissed me again, "Very sexy." She grinned devilishly. I kissed her hard and passionately. I wanted her to feel how much love I had for her through that kiss. I'm so lucky to have her.

We broke our kiss, both of us were breathless. It was getting darker out and I knew that at this rate we would probably make it to Charlie's house in 2 days. So I suggested we run for it and drop off the letter and get back to the airport as soon as possible so that we may continue our 'activity' when we had no time barriers.

**A/N: So what do you think? I have one more chapter I've been working on. I'm not sure if you guys want more after that or if I should write a conclusion to my story. I really need your help deciding. **


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own anything

**I don't own anything.**

Bella's POV (Charlie's House)

Edward and I ran to the forest that wasn't far from Charlie's house. We noticed that the cruiser was not parked outside and Edward couldn't hear Charlie's thoughts. Figuring the coast was clear we made our way to the front door opening it by using the key from under the eve. Edward put his arm around my waist guiding me into what was once my home.

The smell in the house was moldy the dishes in the sink were stacked high with crusted food on them. The take out boxes were over loading the trash can. The living room was covered with dust and the carpet was dirty like food was spilt all around it and they were never vacuumed. The clothes in the laundry room were piled high in the middle of the room that smelt of BO.

I looked at Edward and I found worry there. He was worried about me from seeing the sorrow and hurt in my face. He hugged me tight against his chest and kissing my hair. "It's going to be okay, my love," he whispered.

"Has he given up? He has been alone for years before I came here to live here and it was cleaner than this when I arrived." I whispered into his chest. If I could have, I would have had a river of tears falling down my cheeks.

"It's hard sometimes, love, to live through a loss of a loved one. Especially if it is your only child," he said in a soothing tone, "It has only been a short time since your funeral and these things take time to heal and get back to normal. Charlie is a strong spirit and I just know that he will come to terms with this."

"I want to believe that Edward, I do, but…I just did see him moving on when I see this." I said shaking my head as I bore it farther into his chest.

"He with be fine, love," he reassured me, "Once we leave the letter for him. Alice will see if it helps and we will know for sure then."

I pulled away slowly, nodding my head with the sadness I felt still plan on my face. "Where should I put it?" I asked pulling my letter out of my pocket and holding it up between us.

"Alice said that he would be reminiscing in your room tonight and he will be going through your desk a bit more thoroughly than before. Place it inside you Biology folder. He will look inside that one first." He said as we walked soundlessly up the stairs to my room.

My room was exactly how I had left it. My clothes were in piles on the floor and and my bed unmade. My books, CD's was still packed away under the many things I had thrown in there to forget about and help me to move on from the hell I went through. As much as I wanted to be here for Charlie I knew right now that this could never be and I really didn't even want to try. I had too many memories in this room. Many were very good memories with me and Edward, the night he stayed and every night he laid with me curled up in his arms but looking into this room now… It only reminds me of the great pain I felt when he was gone. From the absence that he had put us through in order to try to save my soul which ended up being a futile attempt to change our fate anyway. He and I were meant for each other he was my heaven and I was his. The separation from each other proved to be our true hell and this room would always remind me of that. Edward sensed my uneasiness and held me close to his chest. "I'm so sorry, my love," he whispered, his voice almost cracking.

At that point I knew that it wasn't just me who was having trouble with the memories of this room. Though all his memories from in here were joyful in many ways; he knew that I was remembering the time of his absence. He has told me many times that he will never forgive himself for leaving me and I know it still eats away at him. It eats away at me too, but… He's here now and he will never leave me again. When he is by my side, all memories of this hell are almost forgotten, only to come back slightly when he put long distances between us like when I went shopping with Alice in Anchorage and Edward was off hunting with his brothers. It's the distance that triggers it because if I were the ever call his name, he would not hear me and I would be alone once again for however long it takes for us to speed the many miles toward each other to be once again in his arms.

I hugged him tight, "I love you, Edward" I said kissing him under his jaw.

He gave me a tight squeeze, "I love you, too," he whispered kissing my hair.

I pulled away to place the letter I wrote inside my Biology folder and put the folder back inside my deck the way it was. I turned around slowly to face Edward and I saw him move his head slightly indicating that he was hearing someone through their mine.

"Is it Charlie?" I asked.

He nodded, "He will be here in about four minutes," he said as he moved in a fast pace around the room moving things and doing something to the floor, if I were human I would never have seen him moving.

"What are you doing?" I asked with one eye brow raised.

Within a minute he was at my side his mouth next to my ear, "I'll explain later but right now we have to get out of here. Charlie will be here in two minutes." He took my hand and we ran faster than the human eye out the front door and to the forest edge across the way.

We hid ourselves behind two thick trees and watched Charlie's cruiser pulled into the driveway. Charlie emerged from his cruiser as he always did. He showed no hint that he was depressed or even saddened by something. "Edward, what is he thinking? He looks like it's business as usual and isn't at all like what Alice said."

"He's thinking about his day at the office and the food he had picked up from the diner down the road…" He paused waiting for more. I was about to speak when he continued, "He is looking in his kitchen…Ahh" Edward's face suddenly turned into a look of pain placing his hand on his heart and dropped to his knees.

"Edward! What is it?!" I asked rushing to his side placing my hands gently on his face pulling it up so he would look into my eyes. His face showed great sorrow and if he could there would have been tears forming in his topaz eyes. I kissed him gently on the lips in hopes that this would take way his sad face. He quickly wrapped his arms tight around my waist. "What is it?" I whispered in his ear.

"I'm so sorry Bella," he whispered into my collarbone. "I was so stupid. I should never have left you." He hugged me tighter against his body.

"You did what you thought was the right thing." I said rubbing my hands up and down his back.

"Seeing the images of you when we were apart…it breaks my heart. How could you have ever forgiven me for doing what I did?" He asked.

"You did it because you loved me. How were you to know that a higher power had other plans for us." I said with a grin giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you but I'm glad I did it. I love you so much," he said kissing me passionately.

"I love you, too" I breathed. I don't know how I could ever feel anything but love for him. We were side tracked from our main goal and as much as I loved Charlie, I needed to leave and get on with my new life with Edward. "We had better continue our surveillance. I want to go home."

"Okay…" he said helping me up placing his arms around my waist. He turned his head toward the house listening to Charlie's thoughts. "He umm…he's remembering the day you came here to live and you good cooking." I grinned. "He is now going up to your room…he's sitting on the chair at you desk." Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to a run and we silently jumped to the roof ledge that was just under my window.

We peered from the sides of the window, keeping our fingers laced together below the windowsill. We could see Charlie his face in his hands not quite crying but he was on the edge. Charlie slowly started sifting through my things within my desk. I could tell that it was hard for him to do this. It had taken him almost 3 months to even enter my room according to Alice's visions. After several minutes he finally came across my Biology folder. My hand tightened in Edward's as Charlie pulled out my letter I had planted inside a few minutes ago and began to read it. As Charlie read my letter he was in tears but by the time he reached the end he seemed almost content like I was hugging him.

"He seems more at peace, love," Edward whispered as Charlie got up from the chair and left the room.

"Where is he going?" I asked.

"He's going to call Renee and read to letter to her." He whispered as we jumped soundlessly to the ground and ran around to the back door. He pulled me close to his chest standing next to the side of the house and looking through the back door the see Charlie dialing Renee's number. Edward gave me a quick kiss on my temple when, because of our vampire hearing, we heard Renee answer through the phone.

"Hello?" Renee answered.

"Renee, it's me, Charlie" he said almost chocked up from crying.

"Hi Charlie…" Renee breathed her tone comforting, "How have you been holding up?"

"I'm getting by," Charlie sighed in sadness, "How about you?"

"It's been hard but Phil is here and he's been helping me pull through." Renee said.

"I umm…" Charlie took in a deep breath, "I started going through Bells room and I found a letter she wrote."

We could here the sobs from Renee want she asked, "What… what did it say?"

Charlie cleared his throat, "It says…

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Let me start by saying that I love you. I know that in this life we never say it enough. If you are reading this letter it means that you are no longer able to hear it from me again. I pray that this letter gives you comfort in the knowledge that I do love you and will always love you._

_I want you to know that if something were to ever happen to me that it was never intentional. After my true love left I realized life is too short and I wanted to seize the day. You may not even know this but I own a motorcycle. I wanted to live a little on the edge to bring life back into my eyes. I plan to go cliffdiving soon with Jacob one of these days. _

_I realize that I am mortal and that things can go wrong and that is why I am writing this. I just want you to know that whatever happens I'll be ok. I'll be in my heaven with Edward by my side. In my heaven, we are married on a hilltop in Tuscany at twilight and we have a wonderful loving marriage with much laughter and joy._

_If Edward ever returns for me…please do not blame him and please let him know that I love him. _

_I love you both and I pray that you will forgive me if something does happen to me. Take care of yourselves. Live well and remember to eat right._

_Love,_

_Bella_

We could hear Renee's sobbing even louder that before and Charlie spoke first, "She didn't intentionally kill herself."

"No she didn't, I never believed it for a moment." Renee said.

"Neither did I." Charlie said but his glow dimmed.

"She really loved him didn't she?" Renee mused.

"Yes she did," Charlie said with a sigh, "You know he did come back for her. Did I ever tell you that?"

"He did?" Renee asked surprised, "When?"

"The day after she apparently went cliffdiving," Charlie sighed, "Looking back on that day I saw it…" Edward hugged me tighter kissing my hair.

"Saw what?" Renee asked.

"He collapsed at the news of her death and I saw the same dead lifeless eyes. I don't know why he left but I do know that he loved her just as much as she loved him." Charlie said. I looked into Edward's eyes to see his topaz eyes filled with love. He leaned his head down and kissed me slowly making me feel the love he had for me.

"I have no doubt he loved her too," Renee said.

"Yeah," Charlie breathed, "Well I better let you go. I just wanted you to hear this. I know its late out there."

"Thank you Charlie. Thank you for reading me that letter." Renee said.

"Your welcome, Goodnight,"

"Goodnight. Take care of yourself Charlie" Renee said.

"You too," Charlie said and hung up the phone. He looked around the kitchen sighed and then started to pick things up.

The kitchen was almost clean when we decided to leave. We ran hand in hand back to the Cullen mansion and met up with our family.

"So how was it?" Carlisle asked.

"I really think it helped." I said.

"He seems to genuinely want to respect Bella's wish to take care of himself," Edward said wrapping his arms around me.

"That is good news," Esme said

"Well…" Emmett said clapping his hands together, "lets get out of here our flight leaves in an hour."

We all agreed and started for our rental cars when Alice froze. We all turned to her to find out what she saw when Edward let out a loud sigh and pulled out his cell phone. A second later it began to ring and he quickly answered it, "Hello…yes…yes…we are on our way."

I groaned, "Now?"

"Unfortunately yes,"he said, "I had better call and change our flight." Kissing me on the neck and dialing the airlines.

"That is seriously getting annoying," Emmett exclaimed.

"You are telling me, and we are still in the first year of our decade sentence." I said crossing my arms.

**A/N: I really don't know if I should keep going with this or not since Breaking Dawn is coming out in 2 days. What do you guys think? I could end this with a chapter or two or I could come up with more missions and stuff to keep it going. Review and let me know what I should do. **


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own anything

**I don't own anything.**

Edward POV (Five years later)

Bella and I were on assignment in Brazil trying to help track down a nomad that massacred a small village and was seen by a group from another tribe that came to trade with them from up the river. As we hovered in the trees around the small village, the bodies were being burned in the tribal ritual that would mark their passing and send them to the next life.

Demetri was gathering whatever essence of the nomad that he could find while I was listening to the thoughts of the villagers from the other tribe who were still cleaning up and performing their rituals. The three of us moved silently in the night through the tree tops over seeing the villagers below.

"What is the man in the feathery head band saying?" Bella asked me in a low voice that would never be heard by any human. The man she was referring to was the chief of the tribe who spoke a form of Portuguese mixed with and other indigenous language.

"That's the chief of the other tribe, he said that by burning the bodies and the ritual prayer and this magic staff the fate of his tribe will never suffer the fate of their neighbors." I whispered back.

She shrugged, "That explains it, a little I guess." her brow furrowed.

"What is it, love?" I asked moving closer to her.

"It's just that his light glowed brightly as he said that," she bit her lower lip in thought.

This confused me. The chief was very superstitious I could see that he believed what he said and I didn't see anything behind it that would point to truth. Bella's ability never worked with superstition her ability was based off of the truth of things, "Since when is superstition truth?"

"I don't know, maybe it…" and she paused in thought again.

"What is it?" I asked reaching out to her and stroked her cheek.

"What if the chief knows more than he lets on to the tribe? What do his thoughts say? Do they have anything we can use?" she asked as she absentmindedly leaned into my hand on her cheek.

"I'm getting a lot of stuff that seems like gibberish. Like the stories you would tell a child maybe, nursery rhythms. I can't see anything that would help us find the nomad. It's almost as if he knows that I'm here." I said pulling my brow together.

"If he does know something I shouldn't force it out of him now with the tribe around him like this. The less people who know about the situation the better." she concluded and I nodded.

Demetri came back over to us from the other side of the village. "I can't get anything," he growled, "What do you guys have?"

"The chief to me seems superstitious but Bella's thinks that he knows a lot more than he lets on. She wants to question him later when the tribe has dispersed." I informed him.

"Alright let's make it happen," he said and we came up with a plan to get him alone while the tribe continued their ritual.

It was past midnight when the chief said something that surprised me. He told his tribe that he would stay behind alone for the rest of the night and would return at dawn. His thoughts suddenly flashed to vampire with long black hair that was braided into many separate locks. He changed his thoughts so quickly that I couldn't get any more other than that the vampire had an olive tone to his skin. Did he think that we were him? Or was he waiting for this vampire? I informed Demetri about what I saw and he said that he obviously knows more than he should and we should question him now that the rest of the tribe had left. Bella and I nodded and we descended down from the tree landing lightly on the ground without a sound.

Walking silently the three of us made our way over to where the chief stood with his back to us. We were about 20 feet away when his thoughts panicked saying _Stop please, I don't think that I can handle your proximity any closer._ My brow furrowed and I motioned to Bella and Demetri to stop.

"Do you know who we are?" I asked in his language.

"Yes, you are the night demons," he answered slowly turning to look us in the eye.

"What do you know of what happened here? Do you know who did this?" I asked.

"I know it was a night demon and yes I know who it is." He answered calmly. I sifted through his thoughts and all I could see was the olive toned vampire that I saw a glimpse of before. Somehow that flash of his image was all it could get. How is this possible? It's as if his mind was like Bella's a complete mystery to me but he can choose what to hide.

"What is their name?" I asked.

"Gustavo," the chief said his tone was as if he cared for the nomad and his thoughts confirmed it. Images started showing up in his head of a younger Gustavo with his family walking in the forest. The images flashed to an older Gustavo who looked to be the age of the vampire he is now. Gustavo's parents were massacred near a cave and Gustavo writhing in pain, bite makes covering his body. The chief had sat with him performing rituals to try and nurse Gustavo back to health. Three days had passed and the now newborn vampire Gustavo screamed on last time and then moments later opened his blood red eyes. The chief had been frightened by the blood red eyes and had fled the hut he had them in running for his life past the busy trail between the 2 tribes and then he saw Gustavo moving faster than the eye can see pausing here and there in the direction the wind was coming from which happen to be from the neighboring tribe. Soon after he could hear the deafening screams of the villagers, the tribe of 50 was massacred in a matter of minutes. Gustavo had come back down the trail and spotted the chief. The newborn gave him a look of knowledge nodded and run away deep into the forest.

"_What's going on Edward_?" Demetri asked impatiently through his mind.

"The nomads name is Gustavo, a newborn, the chief had known him prior to his transformation. It seems that this nomad remembers the chief and spared his life after he took out the village." I informed them. Bella's brow furrowed. "What is it, love?"

"He is giving us truth but I don't understand how he can be speaking truth when he says that the nomad will not return to take out the other village." She said in confusion.

"Good question. I'll ask," I said turning back to the chief and asked in his native tongue, "How is it that you know for certain that Gustavo will not harm your tribe?"

"He told me mentally. It was like his voice speaking in my head telling me not to worry he was going to go far away to the south where no villages settled." He said.

I answered Bella, "It seems that this newborn has an ability. He can project his voice into your mind or maybe it is his thoughts I'm not sure, but he said that Gustavo was headed south to where there is no settlements."

"Then that is were we must go," Demetri stated, "Where did he start to head south? There are 30 different trails around here."

"It looks like from the main trail in between the two tribes," I said.

"Let's go," Bella said taking my hand in hers.

I thanked the chief and started to go when Demetri's thoughts stopped me. "No, he means us no harm Demetri. He is willing to keep the secret."

"And what? Let him live?" he hissed, "We can't trust your good nature Edward or have you forgotten why Bella is one of us now." I growled in anger. How dare he bring up Bella like that? Demetri placed his thoughts in check, "I'm sorry about our views. You my leave now if you wish so you wont be apart of this."

"Demetri," Bella pleaded, "Please he is harmless."

Demetri hesitated at her plea, "I'm sorry Bella but this is how it must be."

I pulled Bella away deep into the forest far enough for us not to hear the screams. Bella clutched my shirt tightly in her fists and I wrapped my arms around her in comfort as she let out a dry sob into my chest.

**A/N: Ok, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I haven't been able to focus lately. I have so many ideas going right now that I had to decide what would work best. I'm also working on a new story that I hope to start posting very soon.**

**Also Breaking Dawn came out and I had to get my head wrapped around it. It was totally taken in a direction I was not expecting which in a way was good. SPOILER**

**The gory birth was a bit much but believable. I just can't believe that the publishers let her write something that gory and yet made her almost Disney the physical relationship between Bella and Edward. I wish Edward would have said that he loved his daughter at least once even though it is implied.**

**Other than that I liked the book. I read it twice already and I can definitely see myself reading it again in the future. What do you guys think?**

**Please REVIEW and let me know what you thought of the chapter and your opinion of Breaking Dawn. **


	26. Chapter 26

Bella's POV

**I don't own anything.**

Bella's POV

I refused to talk to Demetri the rest of the mission. I stuck close to Edward and made a conscious effort to not look in Demetri's direction. I didn't even want to smell him if I had to but that was almost unavoidable with these vampire senses.

How could he? How could he just kill the chief without an after thought? He obviously has no compassion when it came to human life. I had thought that he was descent at one time when he talked about how much he loved Heidi. You would have thought that he could be a vegetarian like us the way he spoke. I realize now that his love and compassion was about the size of a tick comparatively to Edward's love and compassion.

Edward was so soothing to me when Demetri did what he thought was right. He held me and said a stream of comforting word in my ear. I don't know what I would have done without him. At first I had told him that I wanted to just go home and to hell with the deal that we had made. The Volturi don't really need us this is just a waste of our time and they like that they can just call us at will and we come running the do their bidding like slaves.

Edward had said "I know, love. I would love to just leave right now, but the deal Carlisle had made with the Volturi was the best he could do. It would be far worse if we had to stay there under house arrest like we did 5 years ago but in a permanent state. It is true that they don't really need us but at least we are not going to be tied for much longer. We are half way through our sentence. We just need to stick it out a little longer."

I told him I understood that it could be worse…ok a lot worse, but I just can't stand the thought of an innocent being killed. Especially an innocent who was willing to keep the secret and not cause harm to our kind. He had agreed with me and admitting that he wasn't happy with Demetri's decision either.

I was running with Edward's hand in mine when we suddenly stopped and he pulled me quickly to his chest. "Edward? What…" I began to ask in a low voice but he quickly placed a finger over my lips. He pointed straight ahead and up toward the tree tops. I followed his gaze to the vampire who was drinking the blood of a jaguar up in the trees.

Demetri notice our halt and was about to ask out loud what was going on when he thought better of it and asked his question in his mind to Edward. Edward just pointed to the trees and Demetri understood. He met my gaze for a second and I shot him a glare. He grimaced and began to focus on the vampire in the trees. He thought his instructions and Edward nodded before Demetri took off into the forest to the left.

I mouthed my question to Edward, "Is that him?" Edward nodded. "What are we going to do?"

He looked at me and mouthed, "Stay here and watch."

I gave him a confused look and he almost chuckled kissing my forehead. Why were we to just stay here and watch that just doesn't make any sense? Shouldn't we be confronting the newborn? Watch? Watch what?

The newborn, Gustavo, had finished off the jaguar and jumped down from the tree looking in the opposite direction. He heard a noise coming from the left and growled. Demetri shot from the trees and tackled him to the ground.

Edward huffed, "That was completely unnecessary," he said through clenched teeth his voice could have easily been heard by Demetri. "He was only startled by your presence; you could have just talked to him." Edward grimaced, "That may be so but violence is not always the answer." Edward rolled his eyes and began leading me to Gustavo and Demetri. "He wants me to translate for him." Edward informed me. I nodded.

We reached Demetri and Gustavo when Edward started to talked in the native language. Gustavo immediately stopped struggling with Demetri and relaxed slightly. Edward talked to him again and Gustavo answered.

"He said that he never saw who created him," Edward informed Demetri. Edward rolled his eyes to something Demetri thought and talked to Gustavo again. Gustavo looked confused for a moment then answered him. "He said he's sorry about the village, the blood called to him and he couldn't resist. As for the Chief he doesn't know why but he couldn't hurt him. It would be like killing family."

Edward narrowed his eyes at Demetri then spoke to Gustavo. Gustavo looked at Demetri and I heard Demetri gasp.

My brow furrowed in confusion, "Edward what did he do?" I asked out of curiosity and not caring if it hurt Demetri he deserves a little punishment after what he did to the Chief.

Edward tightened his hold around my waist, "He was trying to tell you something mentally but it wasn't working. So I told him try Demetri."

"What was he trying to tell me?" I asked.

"He was trying to tell you that you have the face of an angel and you look like a protector of the innocent." He whispered to me.

I smiled weakly, "I take it my mind blocked him just like it does you?"

He nodded. His eyes narrowed toward Demetri and let a low growl burst from his chest. "Demetri it was an obvious mistake. I'd like to see you try to resist a small village of humans on your first day as a newborn without someone to keep you in check." Edward paused to hear Demetri's thoughts, "There is a clan I know of that is not far east from here. They might be willing to show him our ways." He paused and anger crossed his face, "No they would not be that careless. He must have been made by someone else. We searched miles around that area and I didn't recognize their scent around there."

Demetri reluctantly allowed this after making sure that Gustavo knew that next time he would not let him live another day. I wondered slightly if this was his way to make a peace offering to me after the incident with the Chief. I'm afraid that it will take a lot more than that to get on my good side once again.

I rested my head on Edward's shoulder as we rode the long plane ride from Rome, Italy to New York City. He held me close to his chest and I could frequently hear him take deeper breaths inhaling the scent of my hair. Finally he spoke, "He's sorry for what he did to the chief."

"I don't care," I said, "I don't want to talk about it."

"There is a part of it I want to ask you about," he whispered so low that no human could hear.

"What?" I asked in the same low tone. What could he want to know?

"What bothered you more? The innocent chief or the fact the Demetri killed him?" he asked playing with my fingers.

"They both bother me at the same level." I said hotly but still managed to make my voice low enough for only us to hear. "The chief was in the wrong place at the wrong time but was willing to keep the secret of our kind. I find a connection in that I was willing to keep your secret as well. The fact that Demetri was my first friend I had made as a vampire it bothers me to see now how ruthless and brain washed he is into the ideals of the Volturi."

"So you are upset with him because he didn't live up to your ideal?" he asked kissing my hand.

"It's just," I paused, "for the first time I felt like he was a monster and not my friend."

Edward leaned in and kissed me slowly, "I'm glad you don't think of me as a monster. I don't think I could live with being banished off your island."

"Banish you?" I said playfully, "Never." Pulling him close so he could kiss me.

**A/N: Ok I know I have been evil and haven't updated in forever. I'm sorry. I've just been a little busy. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**I do have some good news though. I had this other idea for a story and I've working on it a little while now but I think that I've tweaked the first couple chapters to my liking. I think I'm going to call it **_**My Life at College**_**. I suck at titles but I hope you like the story. It's all human. I'm hoping to post this story within the next couple days so keep a lookout.**


	27. Chapter 27

I don't own anything

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: I'm so so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I got sick, my son got sick and I have started a new story that I've posted called My Life at College. I promise that I will finish this story. I figure 1or 2 more chapters left so please stay tuned. ******

Bella's POV (The decade is over)

Edward and I were on our flight back to Volterra from what is supposed to be our last mission with the Volturi. Our decade sentence will finally be up as of midnight which left us with 4 miserable hours of waiting and in Edward's case listening. He hadn't found anything so far to point us in a direction that we should fear being double crossed. Although he did come across arrant thoughts from time to time that suggested it but it was nothing that seemed to him to be really worried about.

Jane and Alec with a few of the guard were with us on this last mission to a clan in Africa. It was one of their standard interrogate and try to recruit missions for Aro. We had come back unsuccessful in recruiting one of their members and I couldn't honestly say that I wasn't glad that the clan stood their ground. Most vampires surrender to Jane and Alec with the torture they put them through. Between Jane mentally burning them and Alec taking away all their senses almost everyone accepts defeat.

Edward held me close to his chest as the torture went on in an effort to calm me and I had to admit that for once it didn't help. I fought back a dry sob and I saw that Edward's face was pained at both my pain and the clans. When the torture ended finally and the clan didn't budge Alec and Jane had eventually left first to the airport to head back to Volterra to give Aro the news. Edward and I hung back for just a moment and Edward spoke, "We are so sorry," Edward gestured to me indicating that him and I were the 'we', "We want you to know…"

He was cut off by the clan leader Nita, "Edward, we know of your sentence. We bare no ill will toward you."

"How do you know about our sentence?" I asked confused I was sure that only the Volturi and our family knew of the deal we had to make.

"We have our own gifts," Nita smiled, "My ability allows me to see loyalties and the two of you have no loyalty to them. As for knowing about the sentence… let's just say word gets around."

I looked confused and Edward gave my waist a squeeze, "Apparently one of the guard had decided to leave the Volturi and told them of our story." He told me then turned back to Nita, "We must go. Perhaps one day our paths will cross again." Nita nodded. He took my hand and we ran to the airport to catch our flight with Jane and Alec and the others.

Edward and I waited in our room that was assigned to us a decade ago as the minutes slowly ticked by. After looking at my watch for what seemed like that thousandth time I let out a growl in frustration. Edward turned his focus fully on to me then rushing to my side wrapping his arms around my waist. "Love, I know it is frustrating to wait like this but just keep in mind that in a little less than 2 hours you and I can leave this place for good and never come back."

"I know," I sighed into his chest, "I just wish that it was past that 2 hour mark and we were safely on a plane far away from here."

"I agree," he grinned combing his fingers through my hair. "I don't like this waiting anymore than you do. I also don't like that fact that Felix keeps thinking of you in nothing more than a bra and thong," he growled. "I'm about ready to rip his arms off."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately with an extra hint of lust. He grabbed my waist lifting me off the floor and took me over to the bed laying on top of me. He pulled away breathless, "Now I really want to get out of here."

"I want you Edward and only you." I breathed, "but I'm sure I'm not the only one who gets thought of that way."

"What do you mean?" he asked his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Oh please," I said in disbelief, "You can not honestly tell me that girls haven't undressed you in their mind. I wouldn't doubt that Jessica Stanley…"

"Okay, okay," he winced at the thought of Jessica thinking of him in that way, "Point taken."

I wrapped my legs tightly around him and began to pull him in for another kiss when there was a knock on the door and he growled in frustration from being interrupted. "Do you want to talk to Demetri?" he asked in a low voice that no human would ever hear.

I sighed. Demetri and I had never patched up our friendship since he took the life of the chief 5 years ago. He has tried countless times to make amends but I just can't get past the fact that he has absolutely no compassion for human life. "Not unless he grew a conscience since the last time I saw him," I said loud enough for Demetri to hear through the door.

We heard Demetri growl from the other side of the door. Edward chuckled, "I know she is stubborn and I love her for it." Edward lowered his head and kissed me slowly. He pulled away hesitantly and sighed, "He wants to ask you something."

I shook my head leaning in closer to kiss Edward again, "You ask me," I whispered against his lips, "I like your voice a lot better." I grabbed Edward by the waist of his pants and pulled his hips tighter to mine.

He let out a light moan and cleared his throat, "He umm, wants to know if he would have changed the chief or let him live would you be still talking to him?" Edward kissed a trail down my neck.

"I would but he didn't so unless he makes it up by not killing another innocent human I will continue to be angry with him," I said loud enough for Demetri to hear.

Demetri growled louder, and spoke through the door, "So what you are saying is that unless I become like one of you _vegetarians_," he hissed the word, "We are no longer friends?"

"Respect life Demetri," I said grabbing Edward's shirt and pulled the bottom up so I could feel the amazing skin on his back. "Please go away Demetri. I'm a little busy." I heard him hiss outside the door then leave. I sighed in relief and began sucking on Edward's earlobe.

He let out a moan then Edward growled loudly in frustration, "The council wants us now."

I groaned, "Are you kidding me? What the hell do they want?"

"Apparently they want to say goodbye," he said, "They figure that if they play nice we will want to stay."

"Fat chance in hell," I said through a laugh. Edward began to sit up and I quickly pulled him back down. "I'm not done with you yet." I said seductively and kissed him.

Edward was tense at first then his lips became more urgent against mine lighting a fire of lust through my veins. He grabbed my thigh pressing my hips closer to his and I let out a loud moan as I felt his arousal between my legs. He suddenly pulled away, "Damn it," he growled. He saw the confused look on my face and explained, "Caius is going to send Jane if we don't join them in the throne room in 2 minutes."

"They sure aren't winning any brownie points with me," I grumbled. Edward laughed helping me up as he looked at his watch, "Only one hour left."

'Thank God' I thought and we headed for the throne room.

**A/N: Like I said I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I hope to update by this time next week if not sooner. Please Review and let me know how I did this chapter.**


	28. Auther's Note

A/N: I am soooo sorry

**A/N: I am soooo sorry. I feel absolutely awful. I said that I would update like a week or two ago and I haven't yet. I've kind of got writers block right now. I know how it's ending. I know what it takes to get there. But the words are not coming to me. I'm so mad at myself right now. **

**I work on it almost every night only breaking to write some for my other story My Life at College. I have quite a bit of this next chapter written so at least I'm not totally slacking off.**

**I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm sorry and I am still working on this story. Although I don't know how soon I will be posting it. **


	29. Chapter 29

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: I finally finished it. I apologize that it took me so long. I admit that it isn't the best but I hope you like it.**

Bella's POV

We entered the throne room hand in hand as we made our way toward the middle of the room. Aro, Caius and Marcus were seated at the far end of the room in their chairs flanked by Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri plus a few others from the guard.

Aro grinned at us as if we had brightened up his day, "Ah Edward, and dearest Bella," he greeted us in a singing tone, "It seems like only yesterday you both came and graced us with your presence and your marvelous abilities."

I fought back a laugh. It wasn't like we came here by choice. It was more like being drafted for the army and not believing in the cause. The life here was to be more like a choice to uphold that greatness of the society. Of course, you were able to leave the Volturi if you wished under normal circumstances but if Aro, Caius or Marcus wanted to keep you… That was a different story. They had vampires with the ability to sway your loyalty and make you believe that you want to stay and serve their cause.

They had tried this on Edward and I on more than one occasion. My mind being closed off to everyone made it so that it never affected me. Edward on the other hand was almost swayed but the effects wore off almost instantly because the bond between Edward and I was so much stronger than any force they had ever known. Edward would never turn against me and from that moment on he kept tabs on any other attempts to sway his loyalty or take advantage of us.

Edward just nodded to Aro after his statement. "I do hope that the experience was enlightening as to the benefits that come with being one of us." Aro chimed.

Edward and I only gave him one stiff nod. "Oh, come now my dears. There is no need to be so glum. The past decade with you has been shall I say, useful and most appreciated. To be in the presence of a wonderful couple that you are, one that fate had brought together on so many occasions…" Aro let out a sigh that seemed to reflect remembrance of a wonderful time, "Surely you have something to say about your time spent with us?"

I gave Edward a quick glance and his arm tightened around me telling me to remain silent. He lifted his head more proudly before he spoke, "We have seen how life around here works from the average everyday to the battles to keep the peace and secrecy of our existence. Though our views on some issues are not of the same nature," referring to diet and ways of handling exposure, "We have found that the ideal of keeping our secrets and peace is noble but…" Edward hesitated slightly trying to find the right words. "…we feel that we are not much use to you. You have a well ironed out process here as it is and we feel that our services to you are not as beneficial as they could be." Edward paused to let them consider his words and to read their thoughts no doubt.

Caius rose from his seat and began pacing slowly in front of Aro and Marcus. Edward's body tensed and held me tighter to his side. Aro noticed Edward's tension and arose from his chair in a swift fluid motion approaching Caius and touched his hand. Aro's brow furrowed in concentration as Caius's thoughts wafted through his mind. Aro suddenly let out a laugh that rang throughout the throne room. Caius glared at him clearly not liking the way Aro was reacting to his thoughts. "My dear Caius, surely you aren't thinking of going back on the deal we had made with Carlisle. You forget that our Edward here is listening to every thought that passes through your mind and the ones that I took from you just now." Aro nearly sang smiling at us.

Caius grimaced, "Aro you can't just stand by and merrily let them go. Their abilities are useful."

Aro smiled, "It is true that I would prefer that they stayed with us but a deal is a deal."

Caius huffed and Edward followed. Caius noticed Edward's huff and directed his attention toward him, "Get out of my head."

Edward smiled smugly, "I wish I could but you must understand that it would mean that Bella and I are far from here. It is as if you are yelling your thoughts to me."

"So you don't think that your abilities would be useful to us?" Caius said with one eyebrow raised.

"I share the same ability as Aro and Bella can only confirm what he sees," Edward answered.

"This is true but we don't have the luxury of picking the thoughts out at a distance." Marcus chimed in his face showing nothing but his constant boredom.

Edward's arm tightened around my waist once again, "A technicality that you have been able to live without for over a millennium. I don't see a need to change your well oiled machine."

"Think of the greatness Edward," Aro said, "Your abilities would enhance the cause three fold."

"Please do not take offence but," Edward sighed kissing my hair, "we prefer to live in peace with our loved ones."

"Bella my dear," Aro smiled and I straightened up in Edward's arms, "you have been awfully quite. Is there nothing you have to say to us? Or has Edward taken away your tongue?"

I felt a low growl build in Edward's chest. I turned my head up and kissed his jaw hoping to calm him down. Edward sighed hugging me and kissed my hair once more. I turned to Aro to answer his question, "My husband speaks for the both of us," I said in a tone of slight irritation, "If I had anymore to add I would have said it."

"So you are in agreement with Edward then that you feel no need to stay?" Caius asked.

"Objectively?" I said, "I think that if someone doesn't want to work for you even if they have an ideal ability. They should be able to go about their business and be left alone."

"I see," Caius said.

"Furthermore," I continued, "We do not have a particular liking to your diet. We prefer to remain vegetarian and the wild life pickings around here suck."

Edward chuckled grinning at me. Aro, Caius and Marcus faces turned incredulous. The others in the room had a look of disgust, except for…Demetri. What was he thinking? What I wouldn't give for Edward's ability right now. Demetri looked almost understanding of our side of things.

Marcus nearly straightened up in his chair and actually began to look more intent in our direction. He looked between Demetri and I for a moment then sighed pressing his lips to a thin line. I wonder what was going through his mind because Edward sighed tightening his grip around my waist for a second. I looked up at Edward in question but he didn't give me any hint of what was going on. He just bent his head down and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I find your lack of respect for the way of life we up hold rather irritating," Caias said.

"We respect what you try to up hold but we prefer not to be a part of it," Edward corrected. "The fact that we respect the lives of humans does not main that we disrespect what you try to do."

"Bella, has your husband ever allowed you to think for yourself or has he just dictated your diet and mind from the beginning," Caius said.

I growled and bared my teeth to his accusation that Edward was controlling me. "It isn't worth it Bella," Edward whispered. "He doesn't understand and he never will."

"Are you trying to insult me?" Caius hissed.

"Not at all," Edward said, "just stating fact."

"Which is?" Caius snarled.

"You would never try to drink the blood of an animal," Edward said, "and would never fully understand us till you try it yourself."

"You want me to drink inferior blood to better understand Carlisle's insanity," Caius hissed.

"We don't want you to do anything," Edward said, "What we want is to be free to leave Volterra for good and live in peace with our family."

Caius shrank into a crouch and Edward swiftly moved me behind him to protect me preparing himself for anything. "Ha ha ha," Aro laughed, "My dear Caius and Edward, you two have always been at odds this past decade. Calm down," he said but neither of them backed down. Aro raised one eyebrow and looked between the two of them. "Jane?"

I stiffened as Jane, the little she-devil herself, walked to Aro's side. I grabbed Edward's hand tightly, "Edward please," I pleaded. I could not bear to see Edward tortured by Jane again.

"I do not wish to fight," Edward spoke through clenched teeth, "I only wish for my wife and I to leave this place in peace with no obligation to return as per your agreement with Carlisle."

"And leave you to expose us once again to the humans like you did your precious wife?" Caius hissed.

"Bella was a one time deal," Edward hissed back, "I would never jeopardize her or our family again."

"I would never jeopardize my husband or our family as well," I added.

"The things you'll do for love," Marcus sighed.

Caius began to back down and turned to Marcus, "Care to elaborate?"

"No," Marcus sighed.

"Aro this is intolerable," he growled and began pacing so fast that no human would be able to see him.

"The fact remains my brother that we made a deal," Aro said, "Edward and Bella have done as they have been told and held up their end."

"But…" Caius began.

"And we have a reputation to up hold," Aro said. "It seems that our dear friend Xander has spread their story to our kind world wide. If we were to go back on such a deal it could be disastrous for our image."

"They broke the law!" Caius growled at Aro.

"And we made a deal," Aro said. As if it was meant to be the clock tower began to chime and it echoed through the halls of the Volturi. It was faint and if I was still human I would never have heard it.

On the twelfth chime Aro grinned, "It seems our time is up. We do hope that you join us again someday."

Edward and I nodded once giving all of them a finally glance before turning to leave. Edward's arms grabbed my waist as if to be my shield as we raced to the Volturi exit. We reached the elevator and began to ascent up it to the main lobby. Edward looked as if he was concentrating hard on listening to their thoughts so I knew that we weren't free yet.

We walked swiftly to the outside gates to the city to where we stashed our get away car. The red Porsche sat in the shadows and as we got near it Edward stiffened. "What is it?" I asked trying to use my senses to figure out what had stopped him.

"Demetri," he said.

"What about him?" I asked looking around.

"He wants to say goodbye," Edward said.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He's almost to the gate," Edward said looking in that direction before he pulled me with him to the car. I wondered momentarily why we hadn't stopped to wait for him but then I realized that Edward didn't want us to get separated but he also wanted to be able to leave as soon as possible from this place.

Demetri ran to us in a flash, "Thank you for staying." He said looking at Edward and then he looked at me. "Bella, I know that what I've done was inexcusable in your eyes, but I realize now that we come from different backgrounds. I don't know which is right or which is wrong but I do know that I lost you as a friend because of it. For that I'm sorry. To show my friendship for you I promise to give you warning if I hear of any danger for you and your family."

I was speechless as I let his words sink in. I moved toward him and gave him a hug. "Thank you Demetri," I said letting him go and Edward's arm was soon replaced around my waist.

"Take care you two," Demetri said before he ran back to the gates of the city.

Edward gave me a squeeze and we hurried in to the car and sped down the road.

Hours later we were back at our home in Denali giving our family the play by play.

"They better think twice before messing with me and my family," Emmett said pounding his fist into his other hand.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about that," Alice said no doubt checking our future.

"Well that's good to hear," Esme said with a sigh.

We soon went our separate ways and Edward took me up to our room closing the door behind us. His hands spun me so that I was facing him and he pulled me to his chest. Our lips were only an inch apart before he spoke, "It's all over my love. We are free to do as we please." His lips met mine and I felt the spark race through me.

"I like the sound of that," I murmured against his lips weaving my fingers through his hair and pulling him closer.

He lifted me up and we were soon on the bed our clothes in shreds on the floor. His tongue trailed down my neck to my nipples where he gave my breasts the utmost attention before he moved on he bit them lightly conjuring a moan from me. He moved further south to my swollen bundle of nerves and I was soon to the edge. "Edward, please. I want you." I moaned. He rolled us and he lifted me over his arousal and he plunged deep within me. We both groaned at the pleasure and were soon sent over the edge.

We rolled and he rested his head on my breast as I ran my fingers through his hair. "I have a question." I said.

"What?" he said as his finger traced circles on my belly.

"What was Marcus thinking when he said 'The things you'll do for love"?" I asked.

Edward kissed my stomach before lifting his head up to look at me. "He was thinking that I was willing to cross boundaries to have you with me even though it was not in our best interest. Our love for each other is stronger than anything that he has ever encountered. It was fate that we met and we are meant to be together."

I kissed him, "I told you our fate brought us together," I grinned.

"Always," he grinned and kissed me.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading my story. I really hope you liked it. **

**I do have one outtake that I'm thinking of posting soon. It's a scene I ended up rewriting in the long run.**

**Take care. **


End file.
